


On board

by TresdeMarzo



Category: Ragoney
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresdeMarzo/pseuds/TresdeMarzo
Summary: Querido fandom,(@fandom si eres millennial)Creo que tenemos que relajarnos,tomarnos con calma este mes que nos queda hasta el Carrefest y recordar aquello de que SOMOS UN EQUIPO.He decidido aportar "contenido". Todo lo que vais a leer sale de cosas que veo por mi TL. También algún que otro crossover de otros fics. Obviamente, todo es humorístico y está escrito desde el cariño (porque sois graciosos, y porque os cuero). Todo está exagerado con fines literarios (y porque anda que nos gusta un drama).Tomároslo como un pequeño homenaje de una persona que os stalkea desde hace tiempo. Como diría Raoul, SOIS MUY IMPORTANTES PARA Mí.El fic lleva bastante escrito, así que iré actualizando a menudo durante este mes de gira que nos queda. No dudéis en hacerme propuestas de cosas que se puedan añadir, frases míticas, gates, personas memorables… este es vuestro fic.Y como diría Ago, FANDOM, TE QUIERO.PD. Agradecimientos mil a todas las escritoras del fandom, especialmente las valientes de Maria Evenismo y Shey que hacen humor -y mucho mejor que yo-.PD2. No citéis a los pencos. No me hagáis elegir, porque no puedo.





	1. El "Refugio"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/gifts), [nyicris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/gifts), [GhostlyShey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyShey/gifts).



 

_ Joder, qué hambre. _

Pablo caminaba nervioso y los miraba alternativamente con la cara roja y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su tripa rugía. -Quiero que escuchéis bien lo que voy a decir, porque la situación es insostenible.

 

Agoney le miró desafiante, mientras mordía un plátano lentamente. Desde su silla en el otro extremo de la sala de eventos, Raoul le ofreció con un gesto el boniato que se estaba comiendo en ese momento. Pablo negó con la cabeza, inspiró, y pareció calmarse un poco. Llevaba un par de meses sin cenar, y eso le hacía estar ligeramente obsesionado con la comida. Durante los primeros meses de travesía, el cocinero (de cuyo nombre de cuatro letras no quiero acordarme) había alimentado a la tripulación a base de sanjacobos, kiwis y té de atún, como si toda su atención se enfocase ahí. Por culpa de esa dieta monotemática, al inicio de diciembre Pablo se sentía a punto de reventar. Incluso ahora, que con su dieta pa cuarenta había mejorado bastante, se sentía reventado en algunos momentos.

 

-¡Hostia ya! ¡Coño ya! No me puedo creer que no consigamos hacerlo avanzar.

 

Raoul abrió la boca sorprendido y se giró hacia Agoney.

-Oye, ¿desde cuándo ostia lleva h?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Pregúntaselo a @raeinforma.-se limitó a responder Agoney sin mirarle y masticando su plátano sensualmente.

 

Pablo Alborán les fulminó con la mirada. No hacía ni 24h que había tenido que reunir de urgencia a los pasajeros por sus dramas, y ahora estos dos niñatos también dramaban. -Eh, que esto va por vosotros. Tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú -dijo cantándoles con la guitarra y apuntándoles alternativamente con el mástil- sois los destinatarios de toda esta movida. Bastante me ha costado poner a trabajar a los pasajeros, como para que ahora vosotros también me lo pongáis difícil. Os diré lo que tenéis que hacer.

 

Agoney, que estaba empezando a tener war flashbacks de las clases de los Javis, se temió que les obligara a hacer algún ejercicio juntos unidos por un cinturón. Pero no.

 

Un señor al que Ago no había visto nunca entró en la sala y caminó hasta situarse ante ellos. Se sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo y, con un suave acento venezolano, leyó:

 

\- “Raoul y Ago ney yéndose a dormir antes de comenzar Las Pruebas”: Raoul y Agoney duermen en camarotes separados para prepararse para Las Pruebas del Día Siguiente. 31-5-18

 

Agoney abrió los ojos y se olvidó de no hablar a R aoul. - ¿Y este pibe? -Hala, que creo que es J. F. Gom…-cerró la boca cuando vio unas cejas arquearse- eh... ¿qué pruebas?

 

Pablo sonrió enigmáticamente.-Mañana lo sabréis.

 

Ambos dieron vueltas antes de conciliar el sueño en sus respectivas camas. El mar mecía suavemente ( _ muy suavemente _ ) al barco anclado.

 

*** 24h antes ***

 

Le costó un rato reunirlos a todos, pero para las tres de la mañana (y con ayuda de los niños) había logrado concentrar en la sala de eventos a todos los pasajeros. Estaban cansados después de haber seguido el concierto en la pantalla de la sala de eventos, cortesía de un par de periscopios procedentes del “iTeda” (eran los mejores en cuanto a materiales de hrabación). Tras lo presenciado esa noche, todos tenían cara de tener tantas ganas de estar allí como en un chat de OT después de ver cómo expulsaban a un compañero. Pero era urgente. Había empezado a entrar agua en “El Refugio”, y  Pablo tenía una ligera idea de la causa. 

 

-¡Ellas, dramáticas! Señores pasajeros, se pasan ustedes el día llorando. ¿Se viene drama?: lloráis. ¿Se viene cover?: lloráis. ¿Se viene encuentro casual con los pencos?: lloráis. ¿Se vie-?: lloráis!! Os pasáis el puto día llorando y …esto se está inundando.

 

Un poco avergonzados, los pasajeros miraron al suelo. Efectivamente, la moqueta de la sala de eventos estaba un poco mojada. La gente empezó mirarse. A cuchichear.

 

-Me parece increíble que no seamos capaces de unir fuerzas.... ¡si estamos todos en el mismo barco! Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo.

 

-¿Esto es una intervención? -preguntó un pasajero.

 

-No, es una charla TED.

 

Las luces se apagaron y un único foco alumbró al escenario delante de la pantalla donde hacía sólo un par de horas habían intentado descifrar el pixelado concierto. Y entonces …

 

_ -Ustedes saben cómo comenzó todo-  _ dijo J.F.Gómez López, con acento venezolano _ \- yo aparecí, discretamente, y utilizando algunos trucos que aprendí en la universidad,  logré hackearles a todos sus cuentas y así recopilar contenidos para que pudiésemos disfrutar en las noches alrededor de la pantalla de esta sala. Ustedes comprendieron que se trataba de un bien común, y que, aunque los vídeos fuesen suyos, era útil para todos tenerlos en un lugar accesible y elegante, como es mi canal de más de 5200 suscriptores (por suerte, los cinco mil no se hallan a bordo de este barco). Sin embargo, saben tan bien como yo que la vida es un eco. Yo les había robado sus vídeos que ustedes amablemente accedieron a no reclamarme… y apareció una persona que comenzó a hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo. Qué ironía… (en este punto se le escapó una sonrisilla y se produjo un gay silence). Podría haberme puesto a dramar, pero entendí que no… que todo sucede por alguna razón.  _

 

Tendió una mano hacia la primera fila, y para sorpresa de todos los asistentes, LaVidaDeMiliki se levantó. Ambos de la mano, levantaron el puño y dijeron “juntos somos más fuertes”. El público estalló en una ovación.

 

Lo cierto es que ese señor tenía toda la razón. Era el mejor puto canal de todo Youtube, y quien negara no haber pasado una noche enganchado a vídeos con títulos tan poéticos como “A Raoul se le clava una astilla en el muslo. Agoney: Y me llama a mí”, mentía. La intervención de J. F. Gómez López, por su elocuencia, argumentos de peso, y por su acento venezolano, contribuyó a relajar el ambiente. La gente parecía un poco más dispuesta a colaborar. En realidad, pensaron los pasajeros, tenían algo bonito. Bonito y hundiéndose, porque el agua había empezado a mojarles los pies.

 

Pablo, que estaba bastante contento con el ambiente que había, se dio cuenta de que ahora había que conseguir movilizar esa energía en la buena dirección. Por suerte, la persona que mejor podía llevar a cabo esa misión acababa de entrar en la sala:

 

-MARICONES, HE VUELTOOOO

 

Nieves saludó a sus fans, y en seguida se sintieron mucho más reconfortados para emprender la tarea.

 

-Fandom!!! sois unos reyes, reinas, diosas, válidos!!! dijo a voces, y el fandom enrojeció casi tanto como R respondiendo a Adara de Madrid. -Necesitáis recordar el motivo por el que estáis aquí. Necesitáis recordar lo que os une como fandom.

 

Pero también necesitaban una estrategia.

 

-Capitán Alborán, necesitas poner a tu gente a trabajar en equipo. A todos, a los pasajeros y a los pencos. Necesitas recordarles que son un equipo. Hecho una mierda, son pero un equipo.

 


	2. Consejos

 

Lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a Bacon Frito. Siempre andaba analizando cosas, y hacer encuestas le apasionaba. Lo primero que Pablo Alborán necesitaba era identificar las distintas secciones de ese fandom hecho una mierda (a veces enfrentadas con cuchillos entre ellas, pero unidas en los momentos importantes), y luego crear una encuesta en Shootr para que cada pasajero decidiera con qué se identificaba.

 

Tras el análisis de datos, la lista de pasajeros quedó dividida en 18 secciones. Sisi, 18 porque para eso se pasaban todo el puto día con la  _diversidad_ en la boca: Dirección, Artes plásticas, Música, CSI, JAmigas, Orgia militar, Proud Wolfies, Delusionals, Ragoprofes, Madres, Agonettes, WHOs, Gente de Latinoamérica, Internationals, Club de fans, Periodistas, Escritoras de fics, Incorrect Amigas y Gente soloporlamúsica. _(Bueno, estos últimos no. Se llaman músicos, y NO están en tuiter. Estudian 14 horas al día para sacarse el grado superior en el conservatorio. No conocen a los pencos porque no tienen tiempo. No tienen una vida tan vacía como para engancharse a un reality -de música, pero reality-, a un canal 24h, y tiempo extra para venir a tuiter. Es una categoría ficticia)._

La cuestión era qué podía hacer cada uno de ellos. Bacon decidió entonces analizar las características personales de cada grupo. Oumi, que _vaya nombre tienes hija_ , hizo un aesthetics de manera que resultase un arcoiris de 18 tonalidades. Para terminar, José Pinzones se encargó de tejer un hilo MUY largo en el cual explicaba el origen y evolución de cada uno de los grupos, así como añadía algunas citas literarias y referencias bibliográficas “para saber más” al final.

 

Pablo Alborán iba proyectando el hilo en la pantalla, mientras la gente leía. Murmullos. La tensión aumentó un poco. Los análisis eran bastante acertados, pero removían muchas luchas internas. Alguien entonces alguien lanzó una de esas pizarras de plástico típica de nominación y que eran un arma casi tan afilada como la mandíbula de Raoul. Por suerte la esquivaron, pero la tensión entre los distintos grupos comenzaba a aumentar. Alguien la lanzó de vuelta al grito de“¡¡¡lo que envías, regresa!!!” y todos empezaron a lanzarse muchas pizarras con los @user de todo el mundo, y algún que otro mensaje secreto y críptico como “thatass”. Los comentarios desafortunados no tardaron en aparecer escritos en las pizarras, a riesgo de herir a alguien.

 

Pablo Alborán recurrió a la persona que consideró más pacífica y neutral en aquel caos: la gran @NoIbisaNo.

 

-Deprisa, Sara, necesitamos encontrar algún lema inspirador para calmar a esta gente. Busca alguna recopilación en las notas de tu móvil…

 

 - #eleganza?

\- No me sirve

- Para prosperar hay que ser libre

-Borra!!!

-Me encanta mirar a los aspersores.

Sara se echó a reir, y Pablo con nostalgia le dijo “y a mi. A veces expulsan agua”

-No me jodas.

-Perdón, prosigue.

-Pablo, te quiero muchísimo!

Pablo Alborán se quedó pensando unos instantes… recordando cómo hacía poco Pablo López había mirado directamente a las cámaras de un programa de televisión y había dicho “Pablo, te amo”.

-¿Qué te pasa, Pablo, estás enamorado?

\- Estarás tú enamorada. Ese lema no me sirve.

-¿Sisters, formación?

-Qué mierda es esa?

-Yo te cuero más

\- … Vale. Me rindo. Quizá deberíamos recurrir a gente con más experiencia vital.

Era el momento de recurrir a los aliados. El “Micky” no debía estar lejos.

 

***

 

Y es que la única persona over 30 en aquel universo era Ricardo Merino. Se podía contar con él para abrir un concierto, hacer una imitación sublime de npvst o relajar la tensión en las redes sociales. Y, sobre todo, se podía contar con él en los momentos importantes. Se especulaba que, junto con su marida, Mimi Doblas, se habían hecho un horario preciso desde que había empezado la gira, y tenían la custodia repartida para que ningún penco pasara un segundo solo. Así que Pablo y Sara decidieron recurrir a ellos, a ver si podían ofrecerles algún consejo filosófico y profundo. Mimi era conocida por sus citas celebres, como aquella que decía que  _la vida es como un Ricky, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar._  

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Pablo Alborán subió a cubierta e intentó divisar el “Micky”, que solía estar cerca... y más desde el inicio de la gira. Era un barco bastante elegante, había cambiado la bandera pirata por la bandera gay, y sonaba música de Eleni Foureira todo el tiempo. En su tripulación, sólo había bailarines. Encaramada en lo alto del mástil, usando el catalejo como método de espionaje y también como micrófono, se encontraba Nerea (representando su papel de Mariliendre Casado) y cantaba a grito pelado “Si esto es feeee”, porque, para qué engañarnos, la situación precisaba de MUCHA FE en estos momentos post-concierto.

 

Se consideró que lo más oportuno sería enviar a alguien del Club de Fans Senior a hablar con Ricky, para asegurarse de que el mensaje fuera bien comprendido. Entre ellas, seleccionaron democráticamente a una @agonette, y el resto se quedaron haciéndole un logotipo para hacerse unas camisetas. Como buen hijo de sus padres, @rickyftmimi también fue elegido para ir. El resto de pasajeros se fueron a dormir, ya que el ultimo día de mayo se anunciaba largo. 

 

La barquita, que dirigía @Capitán_OT, se aproximó lentamente hacia el “Micky” ( _muuuy lentamente_ , porque iTeda rezumaba realmente miel desde que habían empezado la gira), remando como podía con su remo en forma de bastoncillo para miel. Cuando llegaron allí, Nerea ya iba por “estás perdiendo el tiempo si te crees… que no sé qué hay que hacer” y eso les dio ánimos. Seguro que podían darles buenos consejos. El comité formado por una (1) unidad de agonette y @rickyftmimi, subió al barco. Ricky les saludó rápidamente con un paso de baile a lo Foureira, mientras que Mimi hizo algo que _podría_ recordar al final de Ana War en Sax. Pero eso es otro barco.

\- Gracias por recibirnos, supongo que os imagináis por qué estamos aquí.

Ricky se rió.

\- Joder, pues claro: porque hay drama. Pero no pasa nada, ahora estáis conmigo y soy Ricky Merinooo – cantó.

\- En realidad, esta vez no necesitamos una canción. Ni un baile.

\- No. -dijo @rickyftmimi mirando a sus padres con los ojos llorosos-. Necesitamos sabiduría. Necesitamos un lema, necesitamos unas palabras que nos guíen y nos inspiren…

Entonces Mimi, con los ojos muy abiertos y un poqueto vidriosos, sentenció:

\- **CREER…   ES…   CREAR**

 

Pum!

Algo había caído a sólo unos metros de ellos. “Algo” era Nerea, y Aaron que había intentado cogerla sin éxito. Con esa altura de Superstar que ha llegado ella solita a lo más alto, no había podido parar el impacto.

\- ¿A ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó Mimi.

\- Nada… dijo Nerea, roja como un tomate.

-Uy que no, a ver…

-Bueno vale, que Manel me ha dado like, pero no se lo digáis a nadie, jo.

Se rieron un poco, porque Nerea era siempre muy discreta y nunca decía nada de más. Pero le prometieron que no lo contarían. Mimi miró a Ricky y, sin emitir sonido alguno, movió sus labios:

\-          Han ******* .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa!! Gracias a quienes os habéis tomado el tiempo de leer y habéis comentado y/o dejado kudos. Voy a ir actualizando cada día o casi, decidme cositas o personitas que echáis en falta para que pueda ir incluyendo. 
> 
> Esto acaba de empezar!


	3. Preparación

La gente del fandom se levantó contenta esa mañana (Oumi la que más, que ahora era famosa y por primera vez no en un fic de jordi), dispuesta a escuchar las propuestas del Capitán Alborán. Se comentaba que las enseñanzas de Mimi realmente habían sido útiles.

 

Pablo se dirigió a la sala de eventos, donde les había dado cita. Por el camino se encontró a Maday y Alvarito jugando. Eran un poco pequeños, pero sabía que serían shippeables en el futuro (cómo no iban a serlo, viniendo de donde venían). Le gustaba mucho que hubiera niños en el barco, porque la verdad es que los pasajeros eran… bueno, había bastantes adolescentes enrabietados, y también algunos adultos con rabietas adolescentes…eso sí, en los momentos importantes todos habían demostrado ser maduros.

 

\- ¿Qué tal?  ¿A qué estáis jugando?

 

-¡Bien! estábamos imaginando qué pasaría sí mi padre Álvaro y su tío Álvaro fueran la misma persona. -¡Seríamos PRIMOS!

 

_Vale, retiro lo dicho sobre un futuro shippeo adolescente. Entre primos NO._

 

-Ah, sí. Qué bien. Necesito reunirme con las personas mayores del barco.

-¿Con los artistas?, preguntó Maday, emocionada.

-¿Es para ensayar las canciones de la gira? dijo Alvarito.

\-  No. Ellos están ensayando por su cuenta -¿más de la cuenta? -No, por su cuenta. Esta vez necesito solo a los pasajeros.

 

Cuando los tuvo delante, se dirigió a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

 

-Bien, junto con mi tripulación -señaló a Nieve y J.F. Gómez López, ambos a su lado- hemos decidido que necesitamos trabajar en equipo. Vuestra misión es lograr que este barco no se hunda, y luego, a ser posible, hacerlo navegar. No hace falta que llegue a puerto, _no hace falta que me deis de cenar_ , pero tenemos que mantenerlo a flote. Nunca os pido nada!!!

Los pasajeros estuvieron de acuerdo: nunca les pedía nada. Y además les había creado un Refugio. A pesar de los dramas, todos estaban ahí porque, de alguna manera, se sentían bien. Incluso cuando amenazaban con irse, con cancelar sus cuentas de pasajeros, con no volver a ver un solo concierto más… terminaban volviendo. Era _su_ Refugio.

 

-Es evidente que esta gira no ha empezado de la mejor manera posible. Ha habido malentendidos por todas partes… los pencos hicieron el penco. El demoño hizo el demoño. Cepeda hizo márketing. Y vosotras, putas del demonio… en fin. Lo pasado, pasado está. Seguimos a bordo del “Refugio”

Nuestro objetivo ahora es **hacer comprender a los pencos (aka  cantantes) por qué estamos aquí, y por qué queremos que se queden.**

El silencio era bastante mayor de lo que había sido en los últimos tiempos. Después de lo que había pasado tras el concierto, no iba a ser demasiado fácil. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que, si algo compartían, era la voluntad de mantener ese barco a flote. Y, especialmente, a sus dos pencos.

 

-Haremos lo siguiente… y pasó a explicar cómo se repartirían el trabajo.

Dedicarían esa tarde y la noche a preparar Las Pruebas, que los pencos deberían pasar, como una gymkana ( _*Querido lector: te prometo que esto fue escrito antes de que a Agoney le diese por soltar títulos de canciones a modo de gymkana_ ).  
Mónica Naranjo, a quien la tripulación le había otorgado el cargo de directora, se encargaba de supervisar a todos los grupos de trabajo. Ella era la única persona capaz de valorar la interpretación de MV y hacer una broma diciendo “aquí hay química”. No lloró con Aitana, aunque sabemos que con Ragoney sí. Su marido quiere comprar un billete para el barco y cita a los fans para ganarse su confianza. (Su nombramiento implicó la destitución inmediata de quienes no supieron valorar MV y propusieron una -desafortunada- broma interna).

Las Ragoprofes fueron las encargadas de estructurar las pruebas: qué tipo de preguntas habría que hacer y en qué orden, para que Raoul y Agoney fuesen, poco a poco llegando ellos mismos a sus propias conclusiones. Eran muy socráticas: había que hacer que fuesen ellos quienes adquiriesen el conocimiento, no imponérselo. Es decir, el objetivo era que comprendiesen _ellos solitos_ que era importantisimo que el maldito barco siguiese a flote. JAmigas solicitó la colaboración de Juan Antonio, que vino a dar una formación de 5h acerca del género neutro, y hasta invitó a un holandés que revisó la redacción de todas las preguntas y explicaciones de las pruebas.

El departamento de arte diseñó los sobres negros donde iban las preguntas. Recordaban mucho a los de OT, pero las siglas ahora decían CC. Aunque bueno, tenían mucha purpurina morada porque Manuela había sido la coordinadora y en Düsseldorf se lleva mucho (en eso no recordaban a los sobres de OT). Todo el turno de noche participó intensivamente en la creación de Las Pruebas (¿esto que estaban haciendo, se trataba de un gate?), junto con las amigas de Latinoamérica, que resultaron ser muy útiles porque el turno de noche sucedía en sus países en un horario en el que aún estaban frescos. Todo tenía que estar preparado para la mañana siguiente… Raoul y Agoney, ya dormidos en sus respectivos camarotes, no podían imaginar lo que les esperaba.

 

* * *

Agoney salió de su camarote y se dirigió al restaurante. Raoul ya estaba allí, comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, porque era un ser diminuto e ínfimo y necesitaba crecer un poco.. Agoney cogió un plátano y comenzó a comérselo. Le pareció que algunas de las personas allí presentes se levantaban. Después se sirvió un bol con fresas. Mmmm. Para cuando terminó su desayuno, tras saborear unos muffins y una tarta red velvet, sintió que estaba prácticamente solo.

 

Se asomó al pasillo, y entonces le pareció distinguir algunas figuras… ¿comiéndose la boca? Le entró la risa. _Pero qué hasen, se están volviendo muy loquetos._ En el sofá de la entrada estaba Gemandra, muy amorosas y exposeándose un poco. Eran súper monas y adorables. Más discretos, pero no menos intensos, estaban Adriego, reduciendo todos los kilómetros de su relación en unos milímetros apasionados. Aquí y allá, entre columnas, tras una puerta entre abierta, pegadas a una pared… Jessalba, Caricia, Sheytan, Serda (estos un poco más domésticos)… Y, en definitiva, un montón de gente diciéndose mutuamente “eres mi crush”! y comiéndose los morros. José Pinzones se propuso hacer un nuevo hilo, esta vez con algo más de contenido erótico-festivo pero igualmente largo, preguntándose si Pablo Alborán lo consideraría adecuado o si, por el contrario, le haría llorar debido a su inanición.

 

-¿Pero qué las pasa? preguntó Raoul, pinchando una hoja de lechuga y metiéndose el tenedor al revés, para repulsión de Andrea Vilallonga. ¿Tienen que hacer esto aquí, delante de mi ensalada?

 

Martí, que pasaba por allí con una bandeja de calamares,miró a Raoul. Luego a Agoney.

 

-Creo -dijo Martí- que lo  provoca él.

 

-¿Yo?- Dijo Agoney, sorprendido. -¡Si no hise nada!

 

Acto seguido cogió un calamar de la bandeja, lo mojó en alioli y lo acercó a sus labios entreabiertos con una mirada que hizo que Xavi dejase por un instante de enfocar su vista a los sanjacobos, y que los animadores Javi Calvo y Javi Ambrossi se giraran .-Mira, es como un videoclip. Vamos a grabarte con nuestro Samsung Galaxy9 y luego nos quedaremos con estas imágenes para uso personal.

 

-¡Hostia puta, Agoney! -dijo Raoul, que se había puesto rojo.- Está claro que si vas por ahí comiendo así, la gente no pensará mucho en hablar de música. _Sus labios. Qué labios._

 

-Ya me jodería -dijo Agoney- llamarme cantante y tener tan buen culo para hacer twerk.

 

Y dicho esto, se fueron cada uno por su lado.

 

Raoul soplándose el pelazo rubio ceniza (que ondeó suavemente dejando percibir su sedosa textura), y Agoney poniendo los ojos en blanco, haciendo que resaltara aún más el eyeliner (que no se había quitado la noche anterior, porque nunca se desmaquillaba).

 

Aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta, los dos tuvieron un pensamiento bastante parecido sobre el otro. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amiguetos ... se viene!   
> Las Pruebas están preparadas, los pencos bien alimentados y Pablo Alborán se siente optimista.  
> ¿¿¿¿Qué tendrán que hacer mañana??? ¿¿¿Qué tuiterxs tendrán un papel imprescindible en esta lenta pero segura hazaña???
> 
> Graciñas por las lecturas, kudos, comentarios y publi en los gatitos curiosos.


	4. Primera prueba: píxeles

Pablo Alborán llamó a la puerta de ambos camarotes. La mañana del 1 de junio de 2018, daban comienzo oficialmente Las Pruebas. Los pencos salieron, ligeramente nerviosos.

 

-Seguidme.

 

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala de eventos, donde la pantalla estaba iluminada. Tomaron asiento en dos sillas de la primera fila (dejando una distancia de seguridad entre ambos) y observaron atentamente a su alrededor, sin poder contener los nervios.

 

-El sobre, por favor.

Naima hizo aparición en la sala y entregó un sobre negro a Pablo Alborán, dejando tras de sí un reguero de purpurina morada cortesía de Manuela. Naima había dejado su trabajo como bailarina en el “Micky” cuando Ricky Merino, tras un concierto en el que sus fans gritaban “que me pise la cara”, se vino arriba y _realmente_ le había pisado la cara a Naima. Ella había abandonado el barco y había encontrado un nuevo trabajo como bailarina-nada-valorada-pero-repartidora-de-sobres en el “Refugio”. 

 

-La primera prueba consistirá en ser capaces de miraros a la cara.

 

-¿Qué? -dijo Naima- ¿pero qué mierda? Si eso ya lo hicieron en HSA!!!

 

-¿Dónde?-dijo Raoul.

 

-¿Mirar a este?- dijo Ago con un deje de desprecio.

 

Entonces, una chica entró en la sala y les miró sonriente.

 

-¡Hola, soy Patata! Estoy en el fandom desde hace mucho y por ello he sido la responsable de diseñar esta prueba. Efectivamente, se parece un poco al inicio de HSA pero tía, todos los fics empiezan así: con dos pencos sin mirarse a la cara. Lo que no son fics también, o  qué me dices del “que se calle ya o que no lo cojan” así que bueno, vale, nos hemos inspirado un poco. Pero nos da igual, hay que trabajar en equipo, lo dijo J.F. Gómez López en la TED talk, y él es la autoridad moral del barco.

 

-¡Pero si yo soy timonel de mi propio barco!

 

-Sisi, lo siento Capitán Alborán -dijo sin hacer mucho caso a Pablo. -La cuestión es… que como sois unos pencos y no os miráis a la cara, ni siquiera en concierto, me han propuesto hacer unas ilustraciones soft de las mías para que no tengáis que enfrentaros tan duramente, sino que miréis una imagen y así os vayáis acostumbrando sin que sea muy violento.

 Hizo click con el puntero que le había prestado J. F. Gómez López, e hizo aparecer dos retratos en pantalla, con su correspondiente marca de agua @Cfan21 para que no se las robasen los piratas de otros barcos.

_(*Querido lector, puedes acceder a una de ellas en exclusiva:[ https://twitter.com/Cfan21/status/1002307085055549440?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/Cfan21/status/1002307085055549440?s=20) la otra es sólo para socios VIP)_

 

-¿Pero qué...?

-A ver, que a mí me parece muy bonito pero...

 

-Ya, lo siento chicos. Es que los periscopios no sabéis la mala calidad que tienen últimamente. Llevamos tantas noches de concierto, y taaaaantas horas intentando descifrar vuestros cuatro píxeles que ya sólo soy capaz de representaros con pixelart. Pero ¡no pasa nada! así quizá os veáis como os vemos nosotros.

 

El ejercicio salió un poco peor que en HSA.

Fueron educados y, tal como les indicaba Patata, en un primer momento miraron a las imágenes fijamente, evitando mirarse entre ellos. Un minuto. Quizá dos... después los cuadraditos de colores empezaron a mezclarse. Unidos al movimiento del barco, terminaron por marearles. Agoney cerró los ojos. Raoul, que se las daba de malote pero en realidad se mareaba si se sentaba atrás en el autobús escolar, se puso muy blanco.

 

 _Muy_ blanco.

 

Y entonces vomitó. VOMITÓ. Allí, en la moqueta de la sala de eventos. Delante de Ago, de Pablo, y de Patata (Naima ya no estaba porque su papel como bailarina-portadora-de-sobre era casi tan secundario como el de Mireya en su lanzamiento de disco).

 

\- Jjajajajajlkdgjioreljdogkwjgurfjksdjgkshd, me vomito de la risa!!!! - dijo Agoney muy elocuentemente.

 

Raoul le miró con odio. Se secó la boca con la manga de su mítica sudadera rosa.

 

-Déjame en paz -dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta haciendo esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio.

 

La verdad que daba un poco de pena. Agoney salió corriendo y, aún riéndose (pero más flojito) le dijo:

-Que es bromeeeeta...

  
  


Patata sonrió satisfecha.

Se habían mirado. JA.

Se habían dicho un par de cosas, y Agoney incluso parecía haber sentido pena.

 

Sonrió a Pablo y concluyó:

 

-Puedes llamarme Patata ft. bilis.


	5. Segunda prueba: en clave

JAmigas se puso en contacto con el “Almaia”, esperando poder contar con ayuda del gatito. Él sabía muchísimo de estas cosas, y estuvo más que dispuesto a ayudar. De hecho, él siempre estaba dispuestísimo a ayudar porque estaba bastante encoñado de Ragoney. Amaia también lo estaba, pero era un espíritu libre.

 

@capitan_ot llegó al “Almaia” en la barquita para recogerles. JAmigas había hecho una llamada (bueno, enviado un dm) avisando de su llegada y Alfred ya estaba listo, preparando todo y cerrando las maletas.

 

\- ¡Os estaba esperando, camaradas!

 

La lucha era una cosa muy seria para él, y Ragoney era una de _esas cosas por las que merecía la pena luchar, y le hacía libre y le hacía feliz._ Había leído la frase en alguna novela de la biblioteca, y pensaba firmemente que _Ragoney era las tres cosas_. Y, además estaba encoñado de los pencos.

 

-Hola Alfred -dijo @Capitán_ot. Ambos se quedaron muy moñecos mirándose (capitán por su foto de perfil, Alfred por su esencia intrínseca de cantautor moñeco).

 

La escena fue repentina e inoportunamente interrumpida por Amaia:

 

-Halaaa ¡qué guay! -dijo al ver todo lo que Alfred cargaría en la barquita.

 

\- ¿Quieres participar? Alfred va a ayudarme a salvar el “Refugio”.

 

\- Bueno, jejejeje, en realidad yo voy a luchar por Ragoney, el barco me da un poco igual, y ¿sinceramente? Pablo Alborán es demasiado poco experimental para mi gusto. Ragoney es un concepto, ¿saps? Ragoney es una utopía, Ragoney es un estado de...

 

\- Sí, eh… Amaia, ¿quieres venir? -cortó @Capitán_ot un poco menos moñeco.

 

\- Buah, me encantaría pero no puedo. Que es increíble, ¿eh? Pero no me apetece.-Amaia, cuyas ídolas eran Phoebe Buffay (por quien se dedicaba a la música), y Rosalía (por quien había comprendido que la heterosexualidad era una opción demasiado limitada para ella), cogió su ukelele y se puso a ensayar para su próximo concierto de música indie.

 

* * *

\- Cariño, pruébate el disfraz- Alfred movía una masa peluda delante de las narices de la chica. -EMPEZAMOS EN CINCO MINUTOOOOS

-Ay, Alfred, que hace mucho calor para ponerse esto.

 

Los WHOs se movían con dificultad por la zona de la piscina , donde se achicharraban bajo el mismo sol.

\- ¡Pero si me ha quedado muy bien, y está hecho con pelo sintético de comercio justo! Es el disfraz de Gatito Curioso. Así, el dúo más emblemático de esta edición, no podrá identificar con quién está hablando.

\- Pero si no me conocen de nada… sólo nos hemos cruzado alguna vez por el barco, y esto está lleno de gente.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Si yo soy una who!

-¡ Y yo una whomáxima!

 

La teoría de que los pencos se pasaban el día autobuscándose y _realmente_ tenían a todos los pasajeros fichados no estaba muy confirmada. Pero ante la duda, acabaron por hacer caso a Alfred. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del fandom se embutieron en los disfraces de gato curioso que este había preparado con ayuda del famoso modisto Nil Moliner, con el que todo era coser y cantar.

Cuando escuchó al dúo más emblemático (no  sólo de esta edición, sino de OT) acercarse a la zona de la piscina, Alfred se esfumó dejando un sobre negro y lleno de purpurina al borde del agua.

 

Raoul fue el primero en entrar. Como pensaba que se iban a bañar, llevaba puesto un bañador de lobos naranjas, y lucía su esbelta figura con orgullo. (Desde que había vomitado, se había quedado hecho una skinny legend). En el borde de la piscina había un cuenco con helado de vainilla y un sobre.

 

Agoney, con su bañador de platanitos y su cuerpo de dios de la pasión de Adehe (oculto por una camiseta que decía 5.5), no se había fijado en la piscina. Menos gocho que Raoul, de quien el helado había atraído toda su atención, el canario no podía sino flipar mirando a su alrederdor. La gente a su alrededor iba vestida de gato. De gato. Toooodos iban disfrazados de gatos. Qué fantasía era esa. (Se acordó de cuando todo el fandom se puso su foto de perfil y no era capaz de distinguir a nadie).

 

-Raoul, ¿qué dice el sobre?

-Nada.

-¿No explica por qué van vestidos de gatos?

-¿Qué gatos? -levantó la vista- ¡Wow! igual son wolfies. -la sonrisa de su cara era infinita y se le veían todos los dientes.

-Más quisieras.

-Vale.

-¿Qué dice el sobre?

-Que no dice nada, pesao.

-¿Cómo que nada? -cogió extrañado el sobre que le pasaba el rubio desde el agua, ahora con el flequillo cayéndole en la cara. No entendía nada. La verdad es que la noche anterior había pensado que quizá esas estúpidas pruebas de campamento le estaban haciendo reflexionar un poco, pero no. Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

 

Raoul salió del agua y se sentó a su lado, mirando a los pasajeros-gatos. Hablaban en un idioma que no reconocía.

 

\-          ¿Los oyes?

\-          Sí… ¿qué dicen?

\-          Y yo qué sé – dijo Raoul.

\-          Se supone que tú eres el que sabe ruso aquí.

\-          Es que… eso no es ruso. Y por tu cara, entiendo que griego tampoco.

 

El catalán estaba descartado, y el guanche cerrado también. Por un momento se plantearon si las personas ocultas bajo los curious cat serían esas cuentas árabes de Instagram de cuando les compraban seguidores y escribían en alfabetos orientales en los directos, pero tampoco parecía eso. Era una lengua que no reconocían en absoluto.

 

Decidieron levantarse y mezclarse entre ellos, tratando de descifrar lo que fuera que dijeran  aquellas voces:

 

\-          *** ****** ** ******

\-          ** ****** ** ****** * ****** ****

\-         ¡**!

\-          *** ********

\-          ** * ********* ****

 

Agoney se sintió más mareado que cuando tuvo que cantar “Je suis venu te dire que je m’en vais” sin ningún tipo de ayuda de traducción y/o pronunciación.

 

-Tampoco parece portugués.

-No… no se parece a nada que haya escuchado antes.

 

\-          ********* ******** * ****

\-          *** **

\-         ¿** ******?

\-          **

\-           ********* ** *****

 

-Espera… no dejan de mirarnos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Están hablando de nosotros! Mira, aquellos de allí te han señalado, Ago. Y ese otro grupito que se ríe, no deja de mirarnos.

-¿Y se puede saber qué tienen que decir? Que me lo digan a la cara. 

-Creo … creo que esto es lo que pasa cuando hablan en clave

-¿Cómo?

-Sí… creo que hablan así para que “no lo entendamos” -dijo Raoul, haciendo el gesto de las comillas a ambos lados de su cara. -Para que no nos moleste.

 

El rubio tenía razón. Era _evidente_ que estaban hablando de ellos, pero era como si lo hicieran en un código secreto.

 

-¿Crees que lo hacen para no molestar? - Agoney no sabía muy bien si desconfiar o ponerse soft.

 

-Bueno, a menos que todos estén lanzándole pistas a Roi para que adivine los nombres de sus singles, ¿por qué otro motivo iban a hacer algo tan surrealista?

 

El fandom en sí era bastante surrealista, pero esto tenía sentido, pensó Agoney. Raoul se echó hacia atrás el flequillo aún mojado y miró a Agoney de reojo:

-¡Pelazo, y cerebro debajo! -sonrió.

 

Pero Agoney _casi_ ni se fijó. Algo en lo más profundo de su corazoncito se enterneció... ¿Realmente esa gente loca de twitter había creado un lenguaje en clave para no molestarle? Le pareció bastante bonito, dentro del surrealismo general de la situación. Siempre estaba la opción de que lo hicieran para decir alguna burrada. Pero... no. Decididamente  los haters no acostumbraban a ser tan considerados. Es más, decían todas sus gilipolleces bien altas y bien claras, y a veces incluso las publicaban en periódicos.

 

-Por cierto, Raoul, tu bañador...¿sabes que son zorros, verdad?

 


	6. Tercera prueba: sinónimos

Los días transcurrían lentamente, pero el conjunto de pasajeros había recuperado bastante el ánimo. Volvían las bromas, y se alternaban los momentos de vídeos cómicoabsurdos con otros de vídeos trágicorrománticos. AgonISAndo estaba de lo más inspirada. El “iTeda”, para preocupación de Nieve, soltaba más miel que nunca y el “Refugio” no avanzaba nada. No podía ni dar follow a barcos cercanos. Pero al menos la inundación que estaba provocando el hundimiento interno, se había detenido.  Por ahora.

 

Las dos primeras Pruebas habían ido bastante bien, y el cambio en los pencos casi se veía.

Pablo Alborán estaba tan feliz que prácticamente pensó en tomarse un aperitivo. Por desgracia, Xavi Mir sólo tenía pulpiños porque estaba dándole promoción a la semana de galicia, y Alborán era alérgico. Llamó a @luxinthetux, tanini y Terracota, que se encargaron de llamar a los dos artistas y repartirles unos cuantos kudos por su actitud en las últimas pruebas. (Que no era obligatorio, pero Mónica Naranjo y las Ragoprofes eran de la opinión de que no estaba demás decir que las cosas estaban bien cuando estaban bien. Mónica hubiera dicho _et menjaria la cara,_ pero pensando que los pencos podrían tener war flashbacks, decidieron retirar la frase del guión y dejarlo en unos discretos y elegantes kudos).

 

Agoney y Raoul siguieron a Pablo, esta vez hacia una estancia que no conocían. Bajaron varias escaleras, y a juzgar por el ruido, no debían estar muy lejos de la sala de máquinas. Hacía frío y el ambiente era húmedo. Y ese olor…

 

Pablo se subió el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, y se cubrió la nariz y la boca discretamente.

-El sobre, por favor.

Esta vez fue Grishy, una @agonette quien entregó el sobre (Naima había pedido el día para reunirse con Pily Rubio, una abogada experta en el trámite de denuncias, para hablar sobre el caso de su pisotón en la cara). Ella también se cubría parte de la cara con un pañuelo serigrafiado del Club de Fans Senior.

 

-Agopey y Raúl, felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí. Habéis pasado dos pruebas durísimas pero todavía os quedan tropecientas porque vamos muy atrasados. Y ahora -se aclaró la garganta y cantó-, “Camiiiinaaa, da un paso al frente y… RESPIRA”.

 

Todo pasó muy rápido: Pablo y Grishy corrieron a la puerta y la cerraron. En el momento en que se quedaron solos, un gas empezó a salir de algún lugar y sintieron cómo les rodeaba.

 

-¿Te has tirado un pedo?

 

-Sí, claro, ni siquiera Amaia de España con todo su arte y siendo la ganadora de Operación Triunfo podría hacer _algo así._

 

Tenía razón, parecía otro tipo de gas. Era incoloro, pero sentían el airecillo y ese olor… como a diccionario viejo. Según inhalaban, empezaron a notar un picor en la garganta. _¿Sería una nueva técnica para cuidar su voz?_

 

Agoney no se sentía muy bien, y a juzgar por cómo respiraba, Raoul debía estar sintiendo lo mismo. Realmente algo estaba pasando con sus gargantas. Ese picor... Raoul abrió la boca:

-¡Aglomerado! Ahora hay algarrobas en la alberca.

 

-¿Raíl? -dijo A con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡rempámpanos rechonchos!

 

-Agonías, (k)angustia! -dijo R con auténtica angustia.

 

-Rábano, relájate.

 

-¿Alguna amiga aquí? ¡ApareceR!

 

-(Riéndose), real que renunciaron.

 

\- ¿Amaia? ¿Alfred? ¿Ana? ¿Aitana?  ¡¡¡¡Ayudaaaa!!!!

 

-Rodaballo, respiiiira. -dijo A aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

 

-Acelga, ahógate y asfíxiate- respondió con cierto odio R.

 

-Pfff respuesta random: ridículo.

 

\- Apunte absurdo, aburrido, y ¡aleatorio!

 

\- ¿Reto? - dijo A intentando salir de ese bucle estúpido.

\- Aceptado.

 

-¿Rihanna?

-Aguilera

 

-¿Albert?

-Rivera

 

-¿Ácido?

-Ribonucleico

 

-¿Antena?

-Rayo

 

-Agnoey...

-Raeioul...

 

-#RepescaRaoul!

-#AgoneyAeurovision!

 

-#Agonslay

-#RepartidAmor

 

-Oye, que amor empieza con A. Me tocaría a mí : ¿Amor?

-...

\- Amoooor

 

En ese momento Agoney se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando con normalidad.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que sucede?

 

Raoul cayó en la cuenta de que por fin podía hablar normalmente.

 

-@Agoney_ot2017! Cómo me alegro de tu voz haya vuelto!!!

-Yo también. Por un momento me había acojonado de verdad.

 

Cuando dijo esto, la puerta se abrió, y pudieron salir de aquel extraño lugar y sus gargantas dejaron de molestarles. Raoul seguía muy desconcertado 

 

-No sabía que conociese tantas palabras, soy mucho más culto de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué crees que había que descubrir aquí?

 

-Pues no lo sé… en la primera prueba nos miramos -dijo, un poco incómodo.

 

-Sí, bueno, pixelados…

 

-No,  _ como ellos nos ven. _

 

-Ya, ya… y en la segunda descubrimos que utilizan códigos secretos para no molestar.

 

-Esta prueba es parecida -Agoney estaba empezando a entender por dónde iba todo-, creo que hacen muuuucho esfuerzo para que no nos llegue información que no debería llegarnos.

 

\- ¿Información que escriben públicamente en twitter?

 

\- Sí… porque algunas cosas sí quieren que nos lleguen. Pero cuando es algo que podría molestar, buscan nombres.

 

\- ¡Pero si sabemos desde hace siglos que somos R aoul y A goney!

 

-Por eso… parece que tuvieron que tragarse un puto diccionario para poder hablar sin que nos encontrásemos al buscarnos.

 

\- ¿Tú crees? A mí me ha parecido un poco aleatorio todo - Raoul estaba muy orgulloso de haber aprendido nuevas palabras.

 

-Bueno, eso es porque no has entendido la mitad de lo que has dicho.

 

* * *

En la terraza exterior ce-ponía el sol, y Pablo Alborán sonreía a J.F. Gómez López y Nieve. Quizá los pencos estaban aprendiendo algunas palabras nuevas (menos mal, porque iban a necesitarlas en lo que se venía), pero sobre todo… empezaban a tener una visión más positiva del fandom.

 

-Y no sólo eso, querido Pablo, parece que todos los pasajeros tuiteros están más unidos… están leyendo muchísimo (Ragoniac lo está petando con su best-seller soft), Bacon ha iniciado algunas pesquisas propias de un hacker como yo, y @Arnaw_forterre ha patinado de lleno en las identificaciones. Todos han aportado muchísimos motes, y llevan unos días haciendo memes graciosísimos y un montón de vídeos que ya he tomado prestados para mi canal.

 

Martí les sirvió unas cervezas y unos calamares y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pablo hizo una excepción en su estricta dieta pa cuarenta.

 

Todo estaba empezando a parecer soft y muy bonito (como en el fic “Gran Canaria y otras paradas”) cuando Naima entró corriendo muy agitada. 

 

\- Pero diosa, preciosa, ole tú y ole tu pelo afro ¿¿Qué coño te pasa?? -preguntó Nieve -¿No estabas tramitando tu denuncia con Pily Rubio?

 

\- Cuando llegamos a comisaría ya había alguien allí denunciando: su hermana, Vecy Rubia. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La complejidad de Las Pruebas aumenta...  
> Se viene algo gordo.  
> Y se vienen MUCHOS cameos en el capítulo de mañana.   
> Ayúdenme a difundir para que les llegue a todos.
> 
> ¡¡¡Pasajeros a bordo!!!


	7. Cuarta prueba: rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: La idea de escribir este fic era (es) desdramatizar y relajar tensiones en el fandom.  
> Las que se generan con los pencos, pero también las que se generan entre nosotras, amiguetas. 
> 
> Repartan amor & Welcome on board!!!!!

 

Vecy y Pily habían pasado una infancia feliz, donde la única diferencia entre ellas radicaba en el color de sus pelazos (Pily era morena, y Vecy era rubia). Habían sido criadas por su padre, Tinte Rubia, un ocupado hombre de negocios frío en la esfera pública, pero de gran ternura en la intimidad. Había llevado sus negocios de forma bastante razonable hasta que tuvo lugar el desafortunado incidente de Eurovisión.

Este consistió, ni más ni menos, en proponer para representar a España una actuación sin una sola gota de purpurina, ( _*Querido lector, la presencia de Agoney en este festival, lamentablemente, no dependía de Mr. Rubia sino de la gente que ahora dice que Eloise es la mejor actuación de la gira_ ) . Tinte Rubia había osado llevar una actuación sin purpurina, y los gays de Europa se le echaron encima.

Ese momento creó un antes y un después, y dividió a la familia para siempre: para intentar lavar la imagen de su padre, Pily se volcó en la abogacía, y Vecy en la purpurina y el brillibrilli. La primera no pudo defender jamás los actos de su padre, y perdió el juicio contra la Europa gay. Su padre la desheredó, y ella decidió cambiar su apellido a Rubio (aunque Juan Antonio estaba creando una petición en change.org para que se lo cambiase a Rubie). Su padre no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Su hermana Vecy, por su parte, creó una start-up, se hizo con el monopolio de la purpurina, calló las bocas de mucha gente y se hizo rica. Además, se hizo stan de Raoul Vázquez porque también contaba como rubia.

Pasaron algunos meses y todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma, hasta que Vecy escuchó hablar del "Refugio". Se decía que una señora alemana que respondía al nombre de Manuela, se dedicaba al contrabando de purpurina y le estaba haciendo la competencia. Vecy buscó información y descubrió que efectivamente la señora llevaba AÑOS haciendo millones de collages brillantes de Agoney Hernández y Bambi de Adehe. Increíbe pero cierto: había alguien que usaba más purpurina que ella. Y eso no era algo que pudiera permitir.

Olvidando todo su brilli y sacando una mala leche inesperada, decidió acusar al "Refugio" por plagio, y pidió que se llevaran a Manuela. La @ policía actuó con presteza, y esa misma noche se personaron en el barco cuando Pablo, Nieve y J.F. Gómez López aún charlaban relajadamente en la terraza. Pablo casi se ahoga con un calamar cuando los vio aparecer. Estaba claro que su ayuno iba a durar un poco más. 

Los gendarmes accedieron sin miramientos a la cubierta del "Refugio", con una orden de arresto para llevarse a Manuela. Afortunadamente, esta se encontraba en ese momento con Alba @sunrxise haciendo terapia en el baño. Había tenido un mental breakdown porque Agoney no le hablaba (y encima se había cerrado los dm). Así que la policía no la encontró en su camarote cuando fue a buscarla. Con lo que no habían contado era con...

\- ¡Encadenarse, amigas, del barco de los pencos no nos moverán!

Lideradas por Youdid, Las Candados habían iniciado un movimiento de resistencia, encadenándose unas a otras y a la barandilla del "Refugio". El grupo, formado por delusionals en su mayoría, podía estar en desacuerdo con muchas de las cosas que ocurrían en el barco, pero nunca permitirían que se llevasen a ninguna unidad de persona de allí. La poli, que tenía que justificar de alguna manera no haber encontrado a Manuela (que seguía llorando y explicándole a Alba, google translate mediante, lo decepcionada que estaba con Ago), decidió llevarse a Las Candados.

Youdid se llevó la peor parte, porque la tenían fichada. Ella había iniciado la revolución varias veces y era, históricamente, _la primera persona_ en comentar este fic en tuiter. Parecía que ahora la había iniciado una vez más encadenándose y liderando a sus compis. Alfred García, como buen cantautor revolucionario que era, le profesó toda su admiración en un tweet y le compuso  la canción “Que se sigan los pencos” inspirada en la difícil situación que pasaban los pasajeros del Refugio y su hambriento capitán. Alfred se sintió un poco burgués e hipócrita cuando todo el Almaia la coreó, con un candado en la mano para simbolizar el apoyo  a la liberación de Las Candados. Aunque no podía reconocerlo públicamente, le jodía pensar que los pasajeros del Almaia nunca liderarían una revolución: jamás habían pasado hambre y vivían en plena estabilidad y confort. 

* * *

Pablo sintió sus avances peligrar: había pasado de ver a los pencos relajarse y al fandom tranquilizarse... a tener una denuncia, una desaparecida, parte de sus pasajeros retenidos en algún lugar (posiblemente en los sótanos del "Universal") y la imagen pública del "Refugio" destrozada. 

Era un momento extremo, así que decidió tomar medidas extremas.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a la _única_ persona que podía aportar luz en una situación así. La única persona que podía darle la vuelta a la realidad. La experta. La mentora de tantas celebridades de la talla de Amaia Romero, Màxim Huerta, Luis &Cepeda, o J. F. Gómez López.

 

Un teléfono sonó en las Oficinas Náuticas de TED, donde a esas horas solo quedaba una persona trabajando:

-Por última vez, NO, la autora de Soria no soy yo - dijo Yuni, frunciendo su única ceja.

-¿Perdón?

-Perdón, Departamento de Márketing de TED, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Yuni, soy Pablo.

-Lamentable lo que ocurrió con tu chalet, aunque sabes que lo de tener un chalet es más de votante de C's…

-No soy __ese__ Pablo.

-Aaaah perdona, buenísima la promo de Netflix. Habéis logrado hacer pasar por un héroe a un narcotraficante que...

-Yuni, soy Pablo Alborán.

-Si ya lo sé gilipollas, pero en una conversación de 37 segundos te he colado los nombres de un fic, una serie y un partido político. ¿Soy o no soy la reina del márketing?

-Sí eres, reconoció Pablo. Por eso tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado, no fue bien la charla de J. F.? Si ha sido mi mejor alumno desde que viniera la chiquilla esa de los pelos, la que dijo “Vis a vis" una vez en la tele y consiguió que la contrataran para hacer el single y actuar en la cuarta temporada.

-Ya… -dijo Pablo, resignado. Tenemos problemas en el “Refugio”.

-Ya lo sé. La gente del 20minutos y similares se encargaron de dar la noticia de mierda bien rápido. Pero ya sabíais que era un riesgo…

-No, no. Tengo a la mitad de los pasajeros blockeados en el “Universal”.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí… alguien denunció a Manuela por la apropiación de la purpurina y Las Candados se enfrentaron a la policía. Se las llevaron, encadenadas y todo.

-¿Crees que trata de homofobia? Teniendo en cuenta que el 80% de tus pasajeros…

-No, no quiero ir por ahí. Paso de que la policía intervenga más en el barco.  Necesito mejorar nuestra imagen, necesito a todos mis pasajeros conmigo, y necesito arreglar las cosas antes del día 29. 

-Ya… esperanzas en la Bernabeubola, ¿no? Harto de hacer dieta.

-No sabes cuánto. Confío en ti.

 

***

 

Yuni se puso manos a la obra. Si alguien podía sacar algo de aquella mierda, era ella. Nadie sabía más de márketing en ese vasto océano. Inspirada por las míticas campañas de Greenpeace (las de liberación de Rainbow Warrior, muy adecuado también para esta situación) decidió jugar las cartas de Raoul y Agoney. Iban a hacer campaña, pero esta acción iba a transformar la imagen del "Refugio".

Pablo llamó a la puerta de los camarotes de Raoul y Agoney, que ya se habían ido a acostar. Les sorprendió ver a una ejecutiva que recordaba mucho a Frida Kahlo.

-Esta es Yuni, directora de márketing de TED. Ha venido a ayudarnos a solventar la crisis.

-¿Qué crisis? -preguntó Raoul, que llevaba un rato durmiendo.

-La de Las Candados, me imagino... -Ago no dormía por las noches, y stalkeaba bastante así que tenía una idea de lo que había pasado y se lo contó rápidamente a Raoul.

Por una parte, a Agoney no le encantaban las bromas de Las Candados, porque a veces se pasaban un cojón y no tenían ni puta gracia.  Especialmente cuando se metían con personas de su propio fandom y parecían no tener ningún sentido del límite. Por otra parte, admiraba su activismo, su implicación política y le parecían gente inteligente y con un humor buenísimo. Y no le parecía bien encerrar a la gente, así en general.  
Raoul, por su parte, no entendía demasiado las bromas que se hacían, pero amaba a sus seguidores incondicionalmente y no podía tenerles rencor. Claro que también amaba a Vecy, porque era rubia y le staneaba. No le parecía bien que no se repartiera amor, y ella también lo merecía. ¿Entonces? Qué dilema. 

Yuni decidió reunirles en la sala de eventos con los demás pasajeros, y dar una TED talk (porque amaba el formato tanto como Noemí Galera el de OT).

_Todos pensáis que Operación Triunfo ha sido un formato de éxito ¿por qué? porque os la han colado!!!  TODO ES MÁRKETING!!! Os lo han vendido como un programa de amor fraternal y colaboración, cuando en realidad es una competición en la que los fandoms tienen que votar y posicionarse (márketing). Os lo han vendido como un canto a la diversidad cuando todos son blancos, y físicamente preciosos y buenorros (márketing). Os han vendido canciones todos los estilos musicales cuando no hay ni una sola canción de Extremo duro (márketing)._ _¡Pero si hay concursantes lgtb!, diréis… ¡sí, y ninguno llegó a la final! ¡ni a Eurovisión! ¡y vuestro barco es el que se hunde! (...)_

Y acto seguido pasó a contarles la acción que iban a llevar a cabo, y que hubiera hecho morir de envida al mismísimo Alfred García: iban a ocupar el "Universal", iban a liberar a Las Candados, e iban a conseguir cambiar la imagen pública del "Refugio", que desde Gran Canaria se había visto muy dañada.

***

Los tejedores del THOSfans habían aprovechado los hilos infinitos que llevaban meses tejiendo, @ellaacróbata fue la primera en acercarse de un salto y amarrada por los hilos, al imponente "Universal". Silenciosa, sería la encargada de hacer la señal para que los demás se unieran. @Capitán_ot creó una pequeña flota de ships que acompañasen a su barquita. Gemandra, Adriego, Caricia, Jessalba, Serda y Sheytan pusieron a disposición del fandom sus barquitas, y llevando en ellas al resto de pasajeros, se acercaron remando silenciosamente al “Universal”.

 

Anclaron “El Refugio” a una distancia considerable, pero desde el "Micky", que estaba mucho más cerca, Mimi y Ricky se turnaban el catalejo y el móvil (para vigilar la señal de @ellaacróbata, y para grabar una storie de lo que iba ocurriendo). A la señal de @ellaacróbata, que consistía en cortar todos sus hilos como en la coreografía de Eloise, Nerea empezó a cantar:

 

-SUÉLTALOOOO SUÉLTALOOOO LIBERAD A LAS CANDADOOOOS

 

Al oír el canto de Nerea, los pasajeros empezaron a trepar por la cubierta. @Agoneybrilla se había encargado del diseño de un enorme grafiti para pintar en el casco del barco, y todos los pasajeros-dibujantes se encargaron de pintarlo; por su parte,@paula_agoney y sus amigas, más conocidas como “las chicas de la pancarta”, hicieron miles de pancartas con mensajes de liberación. En definitiva, todo el fandom subió a la cubierta del “Universal” y empezó a liarla y a hacer mucho ruido. Marina_ot, en calidad de reportera y activista, se unió al grupo e hizo un vlog durante las cinco horas y media que duró la acción. Desde la barca de @Capitán_ot, Pol y Jota tomaron el megáfono y gritaron consignas y leyeron un par de comunicados. Mayte, una reportera que viajaba mucho, _desde tuiter hasta fasebook,_ hizo un magnífico reportaje de fotos en HD para enviar a la prensa. Por su parte Nerea, en lo alto de su mástil, estaba que se salía y quería incluso hacer un lipdub, pero Rafa Senén (la única voz razonable y sensata en el “Micky”) consideró que ahí ya se estaba flipando un poco.

 

Raoul y Agoney, ataviados con sudaderas serigrafiadas (by @agoneybrilla) y financiadas por Amaya, lograron colarse disimuladamente en las bodegas y liberar a Las Candados, que rápidamente se subieron en las barquitas de la flota de ships y pudieron regresar al “Refugio” (aprovecharon el trayecto para darse cuenta, ellas también, de que podían trabajar juntas). También la gente del grafiti se fue de allí y los whos de la cubierta… (cuando trabajaban coordinados, eran un fandom de la hostia). Para entonces, la policía ya había notado la ausencia de los blockeados. Lo que no sabían era que aún quedaban dos pencos a bordo del "Universal".

 

Ahora estaban solos frente a la verdad… y era el momento de ver si la estrategia de márketing de Yuni daba resultado. Sigilosamente subieron a lo alto del mástil más alto “Universal”, miraron desafiantes a la cámara de seguridad que les enfocaba en ese momento y, uniendo sus manos gritaron al unísono:

 

-SALVAR BARCO AL 27734

 

En el mismo instante en que gritaron su mensaje a los telespectadores de canal de seguridad 24h, cientos de policías en sus casas se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, y cientos de policías del “Universal” salieron a la cubierta y echaron a correr. Guille Milkyway, el pirotécnico contratado por JAmigas, activó en ese momento sus cañones de confeti y de humo y creó un ambiente de confusión en el que nadie veía nítidamente.

 

Para cuando terminó el show de humo y confeti, no quedaba ni rastro de los pencos. Nadie en la policía (ni siquiera el CSI o la CIA) pudo explicar exactamente cómo habían logrado escapar. Algunas cámaras habían captado algunas imágenes en las que parecía que ambos cantantes estaban amarrados por la cintura (posiblemente por un hilo de @ellaacróbata) pero el confeti y el humo no permitían hacer afirmaciones. Manuela, que ya había vuelto a su cuarto y estaba en la cama arropadita y con un colacao, le pidió a Alba que mandase un sms al 27734. Le tenía rencor por muchas cosas, pero Agoney Hernández de Adehe acababa de dar la cara por ella.

  
*  


Cuando llegaron los periodistas al "Universal", el jefe de policía, Manolo Tiza, se negó a hacer declaraciones. Sin embargo, en un audio que se filtró se le podía escuchar claramente decir:

- _Siempre sospeché de ellos... Raoul está aquí por la fama y sólo quiere salir en los periódicos. Y ese Agoney… bastó con el confeti para saber que era él: es todo pirotecnia._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deseadles buenas noches a los niños, porque mañana van a poner a prueba su comprensión lectora... y su paciencia!!! 
> 
> Gracias por leer, sois geniales, os cuero.
> 
> (Si echáis de menos un poco de softness y encoñamiento, os invito a pasar por "Gran Canaria y otras paradas"❤)


	8. Quinta prueba: periodismo

 

Arnauf tenía un papel nada irrelevante en el “Refugio”, pues llevaba la coordinación de la hemeroteca, la biblioteca y la mediateca. Efectivamente, no muchos pasajeros sabían de su existencia, pero no por eso dejaba de realizar una labor imprescindible. (Pablo Alborán le tenía en alta estima, e incluso le había perdonado el desliz de considerar a tukot un autor). Era un caso similar al de tanini, luxinthetux, o el mismísimo Agoney Hernández: aunque no lo creyesen, podían ser relevantes para otras personas sin saberlo.

 

Como era de esperar, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que los medios se hicieran eco de la acción que había tenido lugar en el “Universal”. A pesar del esfuerzo de Ricky con sus stories y de Marina con su vlog (habiendo hecho viral el vídeo de “¿No serás tú el de el dinero y la fama?”). La prensa, especialmente digital, ya había publicado sus artículos (curiosamente, siempre más cuando se trataba de temas en los que se podía sacar mierda). Esto creaba una situación idónea para la Quinta Prueba.

 

Se reunieron en la recepción, donde había algunos ordenadores -también había gente que trabajaba a bordo- y podrían hacer búsquedas. Pablo le pidió el sobre (con más purpurina que nunca, ya que Manuela quería agradecer el tema) a Naima, y leyó solemnemente:

-¿Cuántos años puede vivir un elefante africano en libertad?

Antes de darles tiempo a reaccionar, Rosa Suria apareció allí muy happy, intentando aguantarse las ganas de gritar aunque dando algún saltito porque, no nos engañemos, era una gran profesional pero también era una fan.

-Yo no os voy a hablar de elefantes africanos, pero voy a enseñaros a leer.

Agoney se rió. Raoul le miró, levantando una ceja.

-De mí se ríen porque no sé escribir, no leer... flipao que eres un flipao.

-También dicen que no lees los tuits enteros, es decir, que no sabes leer.

-Mentira, eso lo dicen porque soy un bebé de tres unidades de años que aún no va al cole y es muy mono.

-Pero mono de qué, si tú eres muy sexy.

Raoul hizo como si no hubiera entendido el juego de palabras, aunque lo había entendido perfectamente. De Amaia Romero había aprendido el arte de tirarse pedos a voluntad, y de parecer más despistado de lo que era. Pero debajo de ese pelazo (r.i.p.) había un cerebro.

Aprovechando el momento de silencio y aún temblando de la emoción, Rosa aprovechó para intervenir. Con una gran sonrisa, le explicó a Raoul que la escritura era competencia de otra sección del fandom, y que lo suyo se centraría solo en la lectura.

\- Haber si lo va a decir por ti, Agoney.  
(Agoney se rió de su falta de ortografía).

 

Bueno... Rosa se quedó con cara de circunstancia, pero avanzó un poco y le miró fijamente:

\- Sí. Va por ti, Agoney. Porque tienes la maldita manía de leer cien mil tuits y sólo quedarte con el hater de turno. -algunos pasajeros, que empezaban a acercarse intrigados por ver en qué consistía la Quinta Prueba, empezaron a murmurar. - Lo mismo ocurre con la prensa -prosiguió Rosa Suria. -Tienes que identificar quiénes son amigas, y quiénes son sensacionalistas, homófobos, o simplemente estúpidos -aquí se atragantó y en su carraspeo se escuchó algo como “20minutos".

 

Los pasajeros alrededor, que ya eran bastante numerosos, empezaron a murmurar cosas un poco menos discretamente: ¡tiene razón! ¡necesita fijarse en lo positivo, que es mucho! ¡sí, somos muchos quienes comentamos las cosas buenas!

 

-Oye, abre tus ojos. Mira hacia arriba. Recuerda las co sas bue nas -cantó Ricky desde la OTradio que Raoul acababa de abrir. (En realidad le gustaba ponerla porque siempre le salía un mensaje de Berto de Madrid diciendo que Raoul Vázquez era su cantante favorito).

Agoney se quedó reflexionando.

 

Hicieron que se sentara en el ordenador de al lado. La prueba parecía sencilla: consistía en navegar por internet y encontrar artículos bonitos. Entró en la web de Happy FM, e hizo un repaso de todos los artículos de Rosa Suria. Cuando terminó, se fijó en Raoul, que parecía concentradísimo.

-Mira, aquí sales tú.

Agoney se acercó y descubrió que otras personas que no eran @rosasuria11 también habían dedicado su tiempo a escribir. A escribir sobre él. Cosas bonitas sobre él.

Raoul le enseñó cómo Alfonso Halcón @AlfonsoLeLe había retratado su paso por el concurso, y se quedó impresionado de cómo, incluso cuando él pensaba que no tenía apoyo, alguien había estudiado su recorrido en la academia.

También encontró algo muy bonito de Diego Simón @dieggsid sobre sus covers, donde se apreciaba la admiración y el cariño de quienes habían presenciado sus directos de instagram.

-Agoney, la gente tiene hasta blogs.

Efectivamente, Rachel @Basileia29 le había dedicado algunos artículos tremendamente emotivos sobre lo que aportaba, lo que había hecho en algunas canciones o lo que le gustaría decirle en un directo. Raoul estaba emocionado, y Agoney empezaba a notar un enorme nudo en su garganta.

Que una periodista escribiera esas cosas, se decía, en parte podría deberse a que le pagaban por ello… ¡pero toda esa gente! personas anónimas que sin cobrar un duro también escribían sobre él… no sabía qué decir.

\- Hay otro blog. También salgo yo.

Raoul tenía los ojos demasiado rojos, y Agoney le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Habla de Ragoney? -preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

-No. Habla de la Noche de los Armarios Rotos…

Efectivamente, Alejandra Salas @a__salas hablaba de ambos. De la noche de los armarios, de la importancia del lema, de las repercusiones. Para alguien que no sentía que hubiese tenido ninguna repercusión, era bastante emotivo. Para Agoney también.

Estuvieron un rato así, simplemente leyendo cosas bonitas sobre Raoul, sobre Agoney, sobre Ragoney, que encontraban buscando un poco en internet. Agoney sintió que pesaba menos. Se entrenó también a leer tuits bonitos, como esos hilos que hacía la gente con cosas bonitas sobre él, cosas que habían aportado… y hashtags. Había muchos hashtags bonitos.

Quizá era verdad que esa gente de tuiter estaba bastante obsesionada con el shippeo, pero si pensaba en los artículos que acababa de leer, no sentía que fuese prensa rosa. De hecho, no le pareció tan mal: contaban cosas que quizá sí era importante contar.

 

Martí empezó a repartir algodón de azúcar entre los allí presentes (cortesía de Cafetería Salva, que patrocinaba ese momento soft) porque todo se estaba poniendo tan empalagoso, que empezaba a parecer un capítulo de otro fic. Por suerte para el narrador, no duraría mucho tiempo porque… ese pequeño gesto, ese insignificante pasar el brazo por los hombros, (que todos los pasajeros habían decidido con mucho esfuerzo ignorar…) no había pasado desapercibido para todo el mundo.

 

Una surfera hawaïana que en ese preciso momento surfeaba cerca del “Refugio”, había captado el momento.

Y había hecho una foto.


	9. Sexta prueba: international gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Increíble pero cierto. El capítulo ya estaba escrito pero no pude subirlo ayer (ración doble para hoy). Y entonces entro y veo que Agoney en un mismo día cita una frase y una imagen que yo había incluido aquí. No me acostumbro al surrealismo!!!

 

_ *Este espacio de lovefreedomandvisibility™  ha sido patrocinado por SuperBritánico* _

 

La foto apareció en el perfil de Alana tan solo unos minutos más tarde.

 

_ -Lo que me faltaba.  _ -pensó Pablo, que ya estaba acostumbradísimo a no hacerse ilusiones, pero que a veces confiaba en poder cenar caliente en algún momento de su vida. Ahora que los pencos empezaban a relajarse con las redes y la prensa, aparecía su foto en el instagram de una hawaiana.  _ Ya me jodería. _

 

Intentaron comunicarles la noticia lo más tarde posible, pero para las cinco de la tarde la cosa se estaba haciendo más grande de lo esperado. Nieve, que tenía mucha visión y comprendía el mundo de las influencers porque ella era una, propuso que hicieran del International Gate una prueba. Manuela no podía estar más feliz, aunque cuando le contaron que ella realmente no formaba parte del grupo de las guiris, le dio un mental breakdown y @sunrxise tuvo que llevársela de nuevo y darle un colacao -que para eso la había traído a este mundo-.

 

Esta vez fue Martí, y no JAmigas quien se encargó de hacer el contacto, que para eso sabía idiomas y estaba desaprovechado sirviendo calamares.

 

Agoney estaba tranquilamente en el césped artificial de la piscina cuando empezó a soplar un fuerte viento que le despeinaba. Raoul no tenía ese problema porque, según los cálculos estadísticos de Bacon, la proporción de (escaso) pelo y (excesiva) gomina hacía que nada se moviera. Sin embargo, Agoney había perdido su cera y ahí se encontraba, con el riso despeinao’.

 

-De verdad, voy a denunciar a esta gente. ¿Pudeu parar el aira?

 

Un estruendo cubrió sus palabras y de repente, un helicóptero aterrizó sobre el agua muy cerca del “Refugio”. Raoul disimuló su pequeño war flashback con un “qué nervios!” (le recordaba a una historia de un pequeño literato).

  
  


-Hi you cuties! dijo una americana.

 

-‎Hi, do I know you? dijo Raoul, con un acento británico perfecto. El equipo de las guiris se derritió un poquito (más).

 

-‎We are your international fans.

 

-‎International, who? -dijo Ago, que esta sí se la sabía.

 

(Las whomaximas, por suerte, no estaban presentes en aquel momento, puesto que estaban super ocupadas en la biblioteca leyendo un fic que habían encontrado donde salían ellas. ¿Nadie les había explicado a esas chiquillas que sieeeempre había alguien stalkeando en la sombra y también las veía?)

 

-‎And how do you know us? Raoul estaba ojiplático.

 

-‎Because... of the folder. Dijo con miedo la italiana.

 

-But then we listened to your music! and we are totally in love. Please... we love this ship and we're now on board!! -dijo la chica de Albania, que como llevaba más tiempo se sentía más en confianza.

 

(La chica portuguesa no dijo nada porque por algún motivo todo el mundo la ignoraba en el fandom :( pero estaba allí)

 

Agoney estaba flipando.  _ What the fuck!?  _ pensó, puesto que había dado algunas clases de inglés con Miriam Rodríguez y las palabrotas sí se las sabía.

 

-‎Raoul...di, esto no es lo que parece.

 

Raoul guardó silencio. Tenía la impresión de que Agoney había entendido perfectamente lo que habían dicho.

 

-The tea is exceptionally good today! -dijo saliendo del paso, y acercando su taza al té de atún que Martí servía en ese momento. Normalmente le parecía una gilipollez esa pijada del té de las cinco, pero en esta ocasión internacional le pareció un gran momento para practicar uno de sus cinco idiomas.

 

-Raoul... -dijo Agoney muy serio-¿nos conocen en el extranjero?

 

-Sí…

 

-¿Por la puta carpeta?

 

-‎Because of Segundo Pase de Micros, actually - se apresuró a concretar la italiana.

.

(*Nota de traducción: el  _ realmente  _ castizo había sido traducido por  _ actually  _ en el extranjero. Pencos y encoñados no tenían traducción). 

 

-Ya… Segundo Pase de Micros. Para variar.

 

-‎But also for Eloise!

 

-‎Wig!

 

-‎And also for Somebody to Love

 

-‎WIGAZO

 

-‎And Million Reasons!

 

-‎I'm bold! -(como Raoul, pensó Agoney pero no lo dijo).

 

-‎And EBYT!

 

-Espera, Raoul… ¿han escuchado nuestra música? ¿en el extranjero?

 

(En este momento Oprah entró en escena, *hizo así*, y volvió a salir).

 

A esas alturas, Raoul tenía LA sonrisa de encoñado puesta en   _ La cara _ ™)  y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitarla. 

 

-No tea, just facts -dijo Martí guiñándoles un ojo y con un poco de acento mientras recogía su tetera.

 

-Per ser tan políglota, tens una mica d’accent català - dijo Raoul, y le dio un flyer del Rector de la Universidad Europea, Roi Méndez, quien le animaba a perfeccionar su inglés. Agoney, sin embargo, seguía repitiendo mentalmente las palabras en català. Nerea tenía razón, qué sexy!.

 

-‎Is that Ragoney culture too? - preguntó la americana en voz baja.

 

-Yes, this is encoñados-susurró una PQÑA voz desde la puerta, pero cuando miraron hacia allí, solo vieron un dibujo con un par de corazones y unos rayajos  amarillos y morados.

  
  
  


* * *

 

Nerea había acudido rauda y veloz al barco, al dulce sonido de la voz de Raoul hablando en catalán.

 

-Uala! Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

 

Ya que estás aquí -dijo Ago cortando las referencias al acento catalán-, sería un buen momento para contarte que tenemos fans internacionales  _ por la carpeta. _

 

-No sólo por eso.

 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

 

-Perdona, como Mariliendre que soy, lo sé todo. Si no, ¿cómo piensas que doy fav a todo lo que habla de vosotros? -dijo bajando la voz.

 

-Bueno, en eso Raoul tampoco se queda corto,  -susurró.

 

-¿Qué dices de Raoul?

 

\- Dice que le das fav a todo.

 

-¡Pero no lo digas! -cortó Agoney.

 

-A ver, que da igual… si no le sigues.

 

Una mujer mayor apareció de la nada: tenía el pelo rubio y la piel quemada por el sol. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido por todo el barco hasta llegar allí. Con un acento bastante fuerte dijo:

 

-Por favor, tú prestas mí atención.

 

-¿Y… usted quién es?

 

-Yo fan número 1. No importante ahora. Alana es no real.

 

-¿Quién?

 

\- La chica la cual tiene foto de ustedes post en instagram, Alana.

 

Estaba muy nerviosa y hablaba como si se hubiera tragado el traductor de google, por lo que no conseguían entender muy bien qué pasaba. Por suerte Alba apareció corriendo con las mismas pintas de velocidad que la señora.

 

-Joder, Manuela ¡que no te encontraba!

 

Agoney lo entendió todo de golpe. Miró a Alba con cara de circunstancia (y un poco de vacile, todo sea dicho).

 

-¿Esta es Manuela?

 

-Sí… lo siento, en teoría estaba conmigo.

 

Al escuchar su nombre, Manuela intervino, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa gigantesca.

 

-SÍ SOY!! -gritó emocionada- y tú Agoney Hernández mi ídolo ¡mi rey! yo primera en suscribir a tu channel de youtube…

 

-Ya está bien, Manu - cortó Alba. -Lo que Manuela quería decirte es que ella, que ha estado stalkeando bastante a ver quién era Alana… ha descubierto que Alana es fake. Se ha desactivado la cuenta y la foto ya no está.

 

El ambiente pareció relajarse. Pablo Alborán se acercó, a saludar a las guiris y a Manuela, y a agradecerles su apoyo. En realidad, y pensándolo todo lo fríamente que el calor permitía, era bastante genial tener un fandom internacional. Y eso  _ incluso _ los pencos podían entenderlo. 

 

El piloto gritó desde el helicóptero moviendo la mano:

 

-Girls! It’s time to go!

 

A Agoney, el piloto le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

 

-Perdona, ¿es éste Christian Grey? ¿me explicas?

 

-Oh no, just a product of your imagination -respondió la albanesa.

  
  


Las chicas se despidieron con abrazos de Raoul y Ago, y se dirigieron hacia el helicóptero que las llevaría de vuelta a sus respectivos países.

 

Manuela mientras tanto estaba teniendo un mental breakdown ( _ sí, otro) _ porque había encontrado un dibujo con unos corazones pintados con rayajos cerca de la toalla de Ago, y sin embargo no conservaba ninguno de sus dibujos y collages purpurinosos. 

 

-Esto muy injusto -sollozó- ni siquiera sepamos si autora de pqño dibujo es real.

 

Pablo Alborán le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

 

-Lo esencial, querida Manuela, es invisible a la pupila.

  
  
  



	10. Séptima prueba: la sala de los fics

_ ATENCIÓN SPOILER: _

_ En este capítulo pueden aparecer referencias del fic “6/6” de @ Pedro Sánchez (AU en el que presenta una moción de censura, llega a presidente y forma un gobierno de ministras, gays y astronautas) . _

 

A Raoul nunca le había interesado mucho  la política. Era el típico catalán de Montgat que habla castellano y no quería tener rollos. El típico que se definía ni de izquierda ni de derechas. El típico que decía 'no me etiquetéis en cosas de política'.(Había seguido un poco la trama de Cristina Cifuentes, pero porque le hacían gracia los memes con las cremas). En fin, el típico que podría corresponder con un perfil de cierto partido e ideología acorde con su estética de pijo repeinado, pero como esto es un fic y además es MI fic, quiero desterrar esas ideas. Así que no, lo dejaremos en que no se interesaba demasiado por la política. Discreto. Muy mono .

 

Agoney,  que era más pasional, había  conocido el activismo en su preadolescencia con la llegada del circo a Adeje. Él, que en algún momento se sintió bicho raro, observado ,freak, weirdo. Odió ver a esos animales así y sintió que debía hacer algo. Sintió también unos ojos que se lo comían y así conoció a un chico de Pacma, que le comió el tarro y alguna otra cosa y consiguió despertar su vena más animalista. Llegó a viajar a Pamplona para la manifestación /encierro nudista de sanfermines. Allí, exposeando su cuerpazo, conoció a Amaia. (Que también corría desnuda y con los pelos al viento). Él supo que quería luchar los derechos de la gente y de los animales. Ella supo que por ese hombre cobraba sentido la bisexualidad.

 

Así, cuando Raoul y Agoney se conocieron, empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo hablando de política. Agoney podía parecer una diva del carnaval de Tenerife, pero realmente cambiaba cuando se abría y explicaba lo que era sentirse a freak, a weirdo... Desear ser especial.

 

-I wish I was special…-cantó.

 

-You're so fucking special... -respondió Raoul con mucho sentimiento.

 

En el momento -narrativo- en que iba a comenzar la magia (y este fic se me iba a ir de las manos vacías), entró, ni más ni menos, que El Ministro de Cultura.

 

Él, que estaba reventado desde el repaso de gala 7, él que había hecho campaña door-to-door para que Agoney fuera a Eurovisión, él que había llevado al congreso su propuesta para que la app de OT dejase elegir anillos con los colores lgtb para rodear las cabezas de los concursantes…

 

*

 

Agoney estaba flipando. Raoul, que en su paso por la academia había aprendido mucho de política gracias a su padrino Alfred, era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. El ministro de cultura estaba montado en el barco. Eso era muy fuerte.

 

-Buenos días, señor Ministro.

 

-Bueno,  _ técnicamente  _ ya no soy Ministro. También me echó Cepeda. 

 

Raoul pensó que realmente no entendía nada de política.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Cepeda en todo esto?

 

-Pues resulta que, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo y mi trabajo para con el barco, los espectadores decidieron que, entre ponerme a mí como ministro carpetero o ponerlo a él… lo pondrían a él. 

 

Entonces, se escuchó una voz rasgada:

 

-Holi.

 

Màxim Huerta se giró y miró con un poco de odio a su archienemigo. Cepeda estaba ahí. No sólo se había hecho con su cartera de ministro sino que ahora iba a quitarle también su carpeta de ragoneyer. Cepeda acaba de subirse al barco.

 

-¿Qué ven mis ojos, Luis Cepeda, acaso quieres dirigir este barco?

 

\- El “iTeda” ha recibido una llamada de emergencia. Hemos venido a unirnos.

 

Raoul y Agoney miraban la situación bastante sorprendidos. El (ex)Ministro con indignación.

 

-¿Y cómo crees que una unión con el “iTeda” puede beneficiar al “Refugio”, me explicas?

 

-Claro, a eso he venido: a dar una TED talk. Pero antes de empezar me gustaría decir que todo lo que sé de márketing se lo debo a Yuni. Te cuero.(Y soltó una lagrimilla, porque él cantar no cantaba mucho pero no tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos).

Su estrategia era muy sencilla, pero muy eficaz. Consistía en crear una cultura compartida entre los pasajeros del “iTeda” y el “Refugio”. Sus canciones se utilizarían para explicar la historia Ragoney, de modo que pasarían a ser Ragoney culture. Esto cumplía un doble objetivo: gente que a priori no iba a comprar su música, ahora sí lo haría _por la carpeta_ … y gente que no conocía a Raoul y Agoney (porque no les enfocaban en el programa), ahora sí lo haría _por la visibilidad_.

 

-Pero nos conocerán por la carpeta,  _ otra vez. _

 

-Sí, pero sólo  _ esta vez. Esta vez yo te diría _ que ignores el hecho de la carpeta. Luego escucharán vuestras canciones y se quedarán por eso. Es la base del márketing, usar la carpeta para obtener beneficios.

  
  


Raoul intervino: 

\- Quizá yo no soy el más indicado para decir esto, porque no sé mucho de política pero… ¿eso que dices no es un poco capitalista?

 

-¿Utilizar a las aitedas y a las ragoneys para que todas compren la música de todos? Donde tú ves capitalismo yo veo dinero.

  
  


Pablo Alborán puso los ojos en blanco. El que componía las canciones en este barco, era él. Y tampoco estaba seguro de querer tener aitedas hasta en las cocinas de su barco.

 

Era verdad que el "iTeda" habia recibido una llamada de emergencia. Pero lo cierto era que esa llamada tenía otra función: la Séptima y la Octava Prueba, requerían la participación de Aitana y Cepeda.  _ Por separado. _

 

-Bueno, me parece divertido como gate, pero creo que deberíamos seguir con Las Pruebas. El día 29 se acerca y no tenemos tiempo que perder. Y no es por nada, Cepeda, pero el capitán de este barco soy yo. Tu participación en este fic se reduce a personaje secundario como todos los demás. Intentar meterte en la trama principal gracias a tu gran número de seguidores ha sido una muy buena estrategia (de márketing) y  _ casi  _ me convences. Pero no. La Séptima Prueba es de Aitana. Tú podrás colaborar en la Octava Prueba.

 

-Vale, vale. Tampoco hace falta que seas borde.

 

-CEPEDA SOBRAS -gritó Nerea, que se había acercado al “Refugio” al enterarse de que Aitana también estaría.

 

Cepeda se dio por aludido, y J.F. Gómez López le dijo que no se preocupara, que en la siguiente Prueba tendría un papel importante. A Cepeda le entristeció un poco irse porque en ese momento justo entraba Aitana.

 

-Querido Cepeda -dijo con su suave voz J.F. Gómez López (que tenía el canal repleto de maravillas tras los últimos conciertos)- entiendo que te gustaría participar en la misma prueba que Aitana pero, ¿sabes qué? tuiter es un mundo maravilloso donde los escritores tienen mucho poder (no como en el mundo real) y parece que los trashficantes han manifestado que no aprueban la fusión con las aitedas. Sorry not sorry.-dijo haciéndose el moderno. 

 

Y, como hiciera el Rector de la UE Roi Méndez en su día, echó a Cepeda. 

 

* * *

 

Aitana estaba muy elegante, vestida con un traje negro y el semblante serio. El ruido de sus tacones les acompañó todo el camino hasta que llegaron a una habitación que no habían visto nunca. En la puerta, de madera oscura, había una placa que rezaba “Sala de los fics”. Y grabada debajo, una inscripción:

_**yo al principio de los tiempos: uf no voy a leer fics**_ **** __  
__  
_yo cuando ya leía 2 o 3: bueno pero solo estos_ __  
__  
_yo cuando leía 8: ya está bien que empiezo a mezclarlos_ __  
_  
__yo ahora que leo como 15: pasadme más links de fics soft!!!!!_

                                                                                              _@dijeunavez_

__

  
  
  


Entraron. Silencio. Al parecer, aquello no era exactamente una biblioteca ni una mediateca. Mucho más elegantes, las paredes blancas inmaculadas tenían estanterías sobre las que reposaban, mostrando sus portadas, los libros. Sentado de espaldas en un sillón de cuero y con los pies apoyados sobre una mesita, de espaldas a ellos, parecía estar el bibliotecario. 

 

¿Quién sería? Habían conocido a Arnauf, el coordinador, pero no parecía la misma persona. Aunque no le veían la cara, escuchaban el sonido de sus manos pasando las páginas.

 

Al escuchar el ruido de sus pasos, se detuvo. Y, lentamente, el sillón se giró.

 

\- ¿¡Tete?!

 

\- No grites enano, que esto es una biblioteca.

 

\- Pero si parece MI salón.

 

\- Pues claro, ¿de dónde crees que saqué la inspiración?

 

El bibliotecario, llamado Álvaro Vázquez pero más conocido como ElhermanodeRaoul, antes de subirse al barco se había dedicado al fútbol profesional. Sin embargo, cuando empezó Operación Triunfo se enganchó al 24h y su entrenador le dijo que quizá debía cortarse un poco en las muestras de apoyo a su hermano, ya que se pasaba el día haciendo vídeos y las noches stalkeando, y esto estaba afectando a su rendimiento. El entrenador no sabía que se estaba atentando contra el valor fundamental del clan Vázquez: ser supportive. Así que Álvaro decidió dejarlo todo y dedicarse a apoyar a su hermano 24h (como había hecho siempre). Cuando conoció a Pablo Alborán y presentó su CV, el capitán le explicó que en el “Refugio” no tenían cabida heteradas como el fútbol. Había entre los pasajeros, efectivamente, algunos hombres cisheteros que se sentían en minoría por este motivo, y que iban a comentarlo amargamente en el cc de @sivansleepy; pero el conjunto de la tripulación creía que resultaba mucho más interesante para ellos tener esa experiencia vital una vez en la vida. Así, Álvaro Vázquez, que había leído con detenimiento todas y cada una de las obras que conformaban la Ragoney culture, había terminado custodiando aquella sala.

 

La sala de los fics era un lugar especial, y sin duda uno de los lugares donde la famosa cuarta pared se hacía de gelatina. Porque aquí sí que había 'contenido'. Vaya que si había. Y además, había escrito todo el fandom. Desde novelas larguísimas a one-shots, de todos los estilos literarios posibles, y rehaciendo las vidas de los pencos a su antojo. Era una falta de respeto. Y, aparentemente, también inevitable. Todos habían caído, ya fuera como escritores o lectores. Todos y cada uno de los pasajeros del barco habían pasado por ahí. _  Para que luego digan que la juventud no lee. _

 

Expuestos como verdaderas obras de arte, se encontraban las obras completas (hasta el momento) de la biblioteca del barco. La colección particular del fandom. Un cartel diseñado por @stylesnspires decía con una elegante tipografía **“Leed cultura Ragoney”**. Y allí sentados estaban los pasajeros, conteniendo la respiración. 

 

Pablo Alborán tomó el correspondiente sobre negro y dijo lo siguiente:

-En esta sala se encuentra toda la Historia y Cultura Ragoney. Han sido muchas las horas que ha pasado el fandom trabajando en ella y, sin embargo, os pertenece. Vuestro es el derecho de leer, y la decisión de qué hacer con ello.

 

Se giró a Aitana, que en ese momento sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de cerillas y les dijo sobriamente y con unos anclajes muy finos:

 

\- Tomad. Si queréis que arda...que arda bien.

 

Se escuchó un murmullo entre los pasajeros, que observaban la escena tensos. _Un incendio en un barco NO._  Agoney dudó. Para empezar, le parecía muy poco ecológico hacer arder aquella masa de papel que había sido impresa. Pero además, prohibir o quemar libros tampoco le parecía demasiado su estilo. _ Censura, pero sin pasarse -  _ pensó.

-Ay, no sé... yo una vez leí un fic -confesó con cierta vergüenza.

-Yo... también -respondió Raoul bastante rojo.

Sin mirarse, empezaron a recorrer las estanterías. A acariciar algunas portadas. Lo cierto es que esos pasajeros cansinos que no hacían más que llamar a la puerta de sus camarotes respectivos y dejarles cosas, habían hecho que finalmente accedieran a algunas de las obras clásicas. Agoney, que había tenido el placer de recibir un sobre marrón un uno de los best sellers más leídos por los adolescentes españoles, no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita cuando pasó por delante de SPPF. Recordó haber leído aquello hacía mucho, en algún momento que ahora le parecía tan lejano como de otro universo. Había incitado a su autora a ser libre. Sonrió.

A Raoul le daba un poco de vergüenza reconocerlo, pero había devorado algún que otro fic angst, con la misma devoción con la que había mirado a Agoney en Pamplona cuando le había hecho compartir micro.

-¿Qué pasa? Les preguntó Aitana. ¿No queréis destruirlos? -su misión era la de las cerillas, y se estaba quedando un poco moñeca sin saber cómo reaccionar si no las usaban.

Estaban dubitativos. Agoney se había reído, cierto, pero no estaba muy seguro de que le gustase que lo desnudasen sin pudor (a Raoul no le gustaba una puta mierda). Tampoco que lo tacharan de pijo o iletrado siempre. Por otra parte, a Agoney no le encantaba que explotasen su lado sentimental y lo hicieran llorar y sufrir. Y a ninguno le gustaba demasiado ser “el malo” de la historia. Pero siendo justos, como lectores… no estaba mal.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿¡Qué hacemos!? -los ojos de Aitana reflejaban el pánico absoluto.

-Creo -dijo entonces Pablo Alborán- que os habéis olvidado de una parte importante. Habéis leído fics románticos que tienen que ver con Ragoney en formato algodón de azúcar, y habéis ojeado fics hot. Peeeeero os habéis olvidado del humor!!!!

-¿Humor?

-Pero si tenéis al fandom MÁS GRACIOSO de todos - dijo Aitana, que tenía un poco de envidia porque su fandom sólo tenía un mote para ella y cosas así.-Todo el mundo lo sabe, el fandom Ragoney es divertidísimo. Son los genios del humor, aunque Roi les haya robado un poco de protagonismo.

-Ha llegado la hora, chicas- dijo Álvaro Vázquez. E hizo pasar a las notables escritoras María Evenismo y Shey Ncógnito (quienes en persona eran más tímidas que escribiendo, lo que hizo que se pusieran un poco nerviosas y moñecas). 

-Estas dos personas son las escritoras insignes del barco. Las auténticas pequeñas literatas. Las que han revolucionado la forma de hacer literatura fandomil. Sus obras, "High School Amigas" y "Siempre Reinarás (o no)", son de lo mejor que se ha escrito nunca. Y vosotros… vosotros, pequeños ingorantes ¡no las habéis leído!

-¡Y además salgo yo! -Aitana estaba súper feliz y se le había olvidado guardar las formas solemnes que le conferían su traje y sus tacones. Nerea aprovechó para darle un abrazo.

-¿Escribieron historias de humor? -Agoney estaba sorprendido. Siempre le había parecido que los pasajeros eran bastante graciosos, pero no sabía que escribían tan bien.

María Evenismo depositó solemnemente HSA en las manos de Agoney, y Shey Ncógnito hizo lo mismo con Srön en las de Raoul. Ellos las tomaron delicadamente y, en un gran silencio, empezaron a leer. 

__  
  


Los pasajeros contenían la respiración, cuando un ruido rompió la atmósfera. Oyeron un sollozo, y dirigieron sus miradas a la cristalera que separaba la mediateca. Alfred, detrás del cristal,  gemía -No tío… Podéis quemar los libros pero los vídeos de Youtube no; nunca os pido nada. Y son tan bonitos...

Álvaro le abrazó para darle ánimos.

\- Sé fuerte Alfred, les toca a ellos decidir. Ahora ya saben lo que hay pero… la decisión es suya. Y sea la que sea yo les voy a apoyar, que para eso soy el hermano y cuñado más supportive sobre la faz de la tierra.

***

Los pencos dejaron de leer. 

No podían tardar demasiado en tomar una decisión. Repasaron los títulos de todas aquellas obras de arte. Había  _ tantas.  _ Pero sobre todo, había  _ tantas personas _ . Allí estaban todas. 

Un universo increíble de escritoras que habían dedicado horas y horas a imaginar universos en los que ellos aparecían. Se miraron a los ojos:  Loba, Saray, Violeta,  @spechless1_,   @ragoniac, Marga, Charli, @ragomirineya, @qlagustaundrama, @elladesquiciada, @wolfietintes14, @stylestomlinzn, @dracobekker @FansOT2017 @raoulyonce @porlacarpeta @Ginnns … imposible citar a todas. 

Era muy emocionante.

Raoul cerró el manuscrito de Srön que tenía en sus manos, y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que había tomado una decisión.

Agoney seguía con HSA abierto por la mitad, y miraba a su alrededor con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. 

-No estás pasando página, porque sabes que cuando salgas te lo vas a leer igual -dijo Nerea, que siempre había sido una visionaria.

-Tienes razón - concedió Agoney. Miró a Raoul.  _ Joder, qué mal se me da esto de pasar página. - _ Raoul, no podemos destruir todo esto.

-Claro que no. Esto… esto es muy guay, Ago.

-Sí es.

-¡¡¡Buah, qué horror!!! De verdad, qué mal. Qué horror. Pensaba que lo íbais a quemar todo, qué mal.

__  
  


\- Amaia... ¿qué tienes detrás de la espalda?

-Nada… Bueno, es que no iba a dejar que quemáseis mi obra, ¡que me ha costado mucho hacerlo!. Bueno no tanto...buah, qué horror. Pero un poco sí. Que bueno, la decisión es vuestra pero, no sé, a mí me gusta. Yo estoy contenta con el resultado.

 

Y según dijo eso se fue de allí, dejando de nuevo en la estantería de humor un álbum donde podía leerse:

**“Incorrect Amigas Quotes, by Amaia Romero”.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todxs por leer y comentar!!! os sigo en las sombras tuiteras todo lo que puedo.
> 
> No sé vosotrxs, pero yo tengo la sensación de que el Plan del Capitán Alborán no va demasiado mal... el fandom unido, los pencos sonrientes, y Carrefour preparando la cena.


	11. Octava prueba: domésticos

Increíble pero cierto.

 

Descubierta la sala de los fics y sus increíbles fondos documentales, los pencos se habían pasados los últimos días encerrados allí, cada uno en un sillón de lectura, devorando fanfics de Cultura Ragoney. Luego habían tenido lugar los conciertos de Pamplona y Bilbao.

Alfred, más iluminado que nunca gracias al ilustre farero @agodney, había coordinado la llegada del “Almaia” y el “Refugio”. Una vez en tierra, un Juan Antonio más deconstruido y sonriente que nunca había cantado el Ilargia y… _se había obrado la magia_.

 

Porque si algo solía ocurrir en el “Refugio” era que el surrealismo estaba siempre presente y, aquella noche (no sería la primera ni la última vez), la realidad había superado todos los fics. Agoney, que era muy perfeccionista y le gustaba componer, interpretar y producir su música, había decidido que si alguien podía reescribir su propia narrativa ERA ÉL. Esos pequeñxs literatxs que había tenido el placer de conocer eran muy majos pero… era su historia.

 

-Ella, que la gusta estar en todos los fregaos! - dijo Raoul para picarle. (Aunque por dentro lo único que pensaba era que su novio ERA ÉL).

 

Conclusión: se habían venido tantas cosas de golpe en la maravillosa presiosa y orgullosa ciudad de Bilbao que Pablo sintió que su trabajo estaba casi hecho.

 

@anadpp_  , que siempre estaba muy bien informada, fue la primera en extender el rumor:

 

\- Parece que el Capitán Pablo Alborán y J.F. Gómez López se van a comer juntos!!!! Han reservado cátering que servirá un banquete!!!!!

 

Efectivamente, todo apuntaba a que Pablo Alborán había (POR FIN) cenado calentito en Bilbao, y se disponía a seguir con un exquisito cátering al dia siguiente. _No me acostumbro a ganar,_ pensó el fandom al completo.

 

Cuando, poco antes de la hora de comer, Pablo los citó en la sala de eventos, nadie se sorprendió.

 

-Buenos días a todos  -su sonrisa _no podía_ ser más grande-. En primer lugar, quiero felicitar a los artistas de este barco, Raoul y Agoney, por su maravillosa actuación de ayer.

 

Los pasajeros aplaudieron, vitorearon, y a todos sin excepción (incluidos @ismatime y el @capitan_ot) se les escapó una lagrimilla. @agodney saltaba de emoción, gritaba y agitaba un montón de pancartas con vídeos icónicos que llevaba guardando durante todos los meses de sequía.

 

-Estuvisteis increíblemente afinados. Qué notas más precisas. Qué buena pronunciación, la dicción del lema como nunca. Mis dieces. _(En el interior de sus cabezas, el fandom sólo veía unas manos acariciándose, Agoney veía una sonrisa rubia y Raoul pensaba SU NOVIO SOY YO)._ Sin embargo, no podemos relajarnos. Tenemos un compromiso importante el día 29, por el que estamos trabajando muy duro, y en el que hay MUCHAS EXPECTATIVAS puestas.

 

(Aquí, el fandom pensó: que no sea Raphael por dios). Alborán prosiguió:

 

-Agoney, ¿me puedes explicar por qué vas en pijama? tengo entendido que pones cinco veces las alarmas y vuelves a dormirte…

 

-Eres un puto desastre Ago -rió Raoul.

 

-Soy desordenado cuando quiero -respondió Agoney con elegancia.

 

-No voy a repetirte aquello de que la voz de España no sabe poner una lavadora porque está ya muy trillao’ pero…

 

-¡Pero que ahora sí sé!

 

Pablo Alborán, que tenía prisa por irse a su comida tras cuatro meses de ayuno, con J. F. Gómez López, puso fin a su discusión:

 

-Toda la razón. Estáis de un doméstico que no hay quien os aguante. Quien os dijo que no sois buen equipo no supo bien de quiénes hablaba ese tipo.

 

-Pues fue Manuel Martos -dijo Raoul, con un ligero resquemor.

 

-El mismo que nos va a plantar a Raphael en... -

 

-¡Basta!  ¡Tengo hambre! Voy a explicaros la Octava Prueba para que podáis hacerla y voy a irme a comer.

 

Naima entregó un sobre, que Pablo abrió rápidamente, rompiendo el papel. Extrajo la tarjeta del interior y leyó.

\- Habéis aceptado que hay que esperar… y parece que se vino viento a favor. Para celebrar estos acontecimientos, así como el fin del ayuno del Capitán Alborán, los CFOs os proponemos una prueba muy doméstica. -se oyeron murmullos: los cfos?? coordinadamente?? proponiendo cosas!?!?! sí que soplaba el viento a favor.

Nos gusta la domesticidad (las lavadoras, los animales domésticos, los pisos compartidos, las tareas compartidas)… así que os proponemos una actividad muy doméstica. Pero además, como recompensa a la vista de que parece que vemos menos odio entre fandoms… mientras vosotros realizáis esta prueba, podréis contar con la ayuda de vuestros 14 hermanos para preparar una cena colectiva.

Pisaréis tierra firme, pero vosotros os quedaréis con @ArantxaJV, mientras que vuestros amigos triunfitos tendrán la oportunidad de hacer una compra en Carrefour (*supermercado amigo y patrocinador de este espacio*) para preparar la cena colectiva.

*

Una vez terminó de leer el comunicado de los CFOs, Pablo estaba radiante. Iban a hacerle la compra, e iba a volver a cenar caliente. No se acostumbraba a ganar.

Bajaron del barco y allí estaba Arantxa, la agonette veterinaria, y Pinzones (con un bonito hilo explicativo de animales del fandom. Supersoft). Les llevó a una caseta con un olor bastante particular. La última vez que habían notado un olor extraño, pensó Agoney, fue cuando hicieron la prueba aquella de sus voces y los nombres. Parecía tan lejano aquel tiempo… no llegaba a un mes, y sin embargo parecía una vida. Ahora hasta había aprendido a hablar con asteriscos, como los pasajeros del fandom. Y, según la mente MÁS CÓSMICA del fandom, parecía que su ** ****** **** ** ** ** *** ****** incluso retomaba alguna broma icónica. Celebrábamos.

 

Sin embargo, sólo quedaba una pequeña historia que limar: algo que, a pesar de todos los avances, les hacía estar pingu.

 

-No puedo. Nunca te perdonaré.

 

-No, _yo_ nunca te perdonaré.

 

-Lo mío era claramente una broma.

 

-Díselo a ella, ¡tiene sentimientos!

 

-Joder, y YO.

 

-Pero tú podrías entender, con ese cerebro debajo de tu pelazo, que es una broma.

 

\- Sí, claro. ¡Pero me mordió! Y no para de llamarme sireno.

 

-A Thalía la hemos llamado sirena todo el concurso y aún así nos ama.

 

Efectivamente, Thalía les saludó desde el agua (os amo!) y siguió haciendo la sirena (yieeeeeeeeeeaaahhhh!).

 

-Agoney, no es lo mismo y lo sabes.

 

-¡Ya está bien! -dijo Arantxa, la agonette veterinaria - Vamos a resolver esto.

 

Entonces abrió la puerta de la caseta y salió una cabra con flequillo. Los pencos se quedaron mirando un tanto moñecos. La puerta volvió a Abrirse, y salió Manuela con Bambi sentada sobre un cojín de terciopelo rosa y perlas en las costuras.

_¿Alguien más?_

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y apareció un militar (salido de Epistolar, sí) con…

 

-¡Mi pingüino!

 

El pingüino y Raoul se giraron a la vez.

 

-Perdón,quizá sea mejor llamarlo solo Raoul.

 

Ahora se giraron el pingüino, la cabra y Raoul.

 

-Perdona, me he equivocado de Raoul.

 

Raoul estaba rojo. Bambi contemplaba la escena bastante divertida, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia los lados (porque _un poco sí_ que se le salían los ojos). Agoney no sabía muy bien donde meterse.

 

-Podemos volver a lo de Micky y Pluto.

 

-Sí, y a mi puto perro fiel, no te jode.

 

Raoul se lo estaba tomando a mal. Nunca se tomaba bien las bromas, y eso había sido así desde el principio de los tiempos.

 

-Raoul… escucha. Es verdad que llamé así a la cabra, porque su flequillo…

 

-Y a un pingüino, que no tiene ninguna unidad de flequillo.

 

Tenía razón. Había llamado así a un pingüino. Y a una cabra. Y había repetido su nombre mil veces en la academia. Pero… ¿qué culpa tenía él, si su cabeza estaba llena de Raoul, Raoul, Raoul, Raoul…?

 

No podía decirlo, así que se quedó en silencio.

(Agoney era bastante silencioso. Hablaba bajito, daba mg a los emojis de los comentarios de las fotos, etc).

 

Silencio.

 

Silencio.

 

(Unas moscas follando).

 

Silencio.

 

-AGONEEEEEiiiiiiii

Salida de la nada, con un pqño y diminuto tamaño, dando volveretas como Peeves (siempre que Patri @dracobrekker esté de acuerdo con la comparación), apareció de repente, ni más ni menos que…

 

-¿Pero esto es REAL? -Agoney no daba crédito.

 

-Claro que soy real, gamusino. Mucho más que esa fake de Alana o que los tuits de C’s y PP hablando de ser libres y tolerantes. Soy YO la que se encarga de esta prueba!!

 

-¿Tú? -se sorprendió Raoul -pero si tú eres muy PQÑA.

 

-¿Quieres ser padre, no? se te nota, tienes la paternidad muy desarrollada. Traigo toda mi maternidad para ti, no te preocupes !!!

 

-Oye… disculpa por haberte dicho pesada.

 

-Aiiii Agonei no pensarías que ibas a esfumarte tan rápido de mi pqño corazoncito (ni yo del vuestro). Pero sí, siéntete mal por haberme llamado PESADA. Todo ha cambiado mucho y además es el orgullo y aiteda is ríal y raíl es el mejor subiendo fotos que no llegan a 100k CABRONES… así que hoy QUIERO RECETAS.

 

\- A ver -dijo Raoul con ternura de padre- recetas hay muchas: el micro bajando los brazos, cogerse de la cintura, acariciarse las manos, regalarse una rosa…

 

-Recetas de verdad, penco. En esta prueba os reto a ir a Carrefour y que me hagáis un buen PUCHERO.

 

*

 

Los pencos, un poco extrañados con su nueva prueba doméstica, pero sin querer herir a pqña (Agoney porque se sentía culpable, y Raoul porque el instinto paternal le estaba matando), se dirigieron al Carrefour. Allí estaban sus compañeros, que supuestamente habían hecho la compra para preparar la cena colectiva.

 

Todo parecía ir bien excepto por el pequeño detalle de que…

 

-Mirad chicos! os he traío un poco de garbanzo batío /ya habéis escuchado mi disco?/ para la cena.

 

-Mireya… tenemos que hacer un puchero. Mira que te lo he dicho, tenías que haber cogido otro tarro de miel.

 

-Y una mierda, que de tanto nadar en miel te has roto un brazo amiga. A ver si nos cortamos, que hoy es el día del orgullo.

 

-No te arrepientas de nada reina, yo nunca me arrepiento y me va muy bien en la vida con esta filosofía.

 

-Cepeda, sobras.

 

-Bueno, Nerea, cada uno ha traído lo que ha podido. Es una tortilla y no me arrepiento aunque digáis que estoy aprovechando el día de hoy para hacer tortilla y que es márketing.

 

-Sí, Nerea no le metas caña que estamos sellando la paz y nadie te está preguntando por qué sólo quedan tres raviolis cuando habías hecho para todo el mundo… (plonk) -Ay! Miriam deja de darme golpes con tu termo con infusión de jengibre. Si yo no me meto, sólo he traido unas hassambas y unos chistes.

 

-Pa chistes los míos, si vas de gallego mejor traer percebes y grelos que son más da terriña.

 

-Chicos, he traído un par de kiwis…

 

-¡Y yo un aguacate!

 

Pqña triunfita no paraba de reírse y miraba a Raoul y Agoney con mucha malicia y maternidad en sus tiernos e infantiles ojos. Vaya par de pringaos, con unos amigos así nunca iban a conseguir hacer un buen puchero. Y como el Capitán Alborán realmente se merecía una buena cena, les dio la solución definitiva…

 

-Anda, venid aquí que vamos a hacer facetime con mi abuelo.

 

El abuelo de pqña triunfita tardó un poco en responder, porque estaba quemando el autobús naranja de HazteOir, que acababan de afirmar que “eran mayoría” en sus redes sociales (cosa que confirmaba que no eran minoría, NOT SURPRISED). Una vez terminada su buena acción del día, se sentó en su mecedora y se dispuso a explicar a los pencos cómo hacer un buen puchero.

 

No voy a describir el resto de lo que pasó porque la cocina no me inspira mucho, pero como era el día del orgullo y nos gustan las narrativas soft os diré que comieron caliente y que Pablo Alborán fue muy feliz y subió una foto de agradecimiento diciendo _Déjame ser tu refugio._

 

Y colorín colorado… esto está llegando a su fin.

Mañana se viene capitulazo.

Y conciertazo. (#BernabeuAlzaLasManos)

 

Y Ragoneyazo ?????

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
